Just Like Heaven
by CallMeKatDandy
Summary: ROTGs AU where Toothiana is the guardian of her two little sisters and is studying to become a dentist while working at 'The Workshop' a children's clinic and Jack is a professional nanny trying to forget about his past, their paths cross and they start to fall for each other but Jack's past comes back to haunt him.(Jack has a twin brother named James aka Dark!Jack) JackxTooth
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys this is my first Fanfiction ever so please be nice, I hope you like my little story.**

Chapter 1

Exhaustion, a feeling Toothiana was all too familiar with, the eighteen year old paced around her kitchen trying to calm down the crying two year old in her arms, Toothiana had class in a few hours and hasn't had a chance to sleep yet, she still had to finish her paper which was due today, and she had work right after her last class it's become almost like routine for her by now. Her life changed completely in the last couple months since she turned eighteen and she was now the soul guardian of her two little sisters, Ana who was seven and the baby currently in her arms Lila. Toothiana sighed as the baby in her arms finally closed her eyes she pushed her hair out of her face as she pulled a chair out and sat down, Toothiana smiled down at the baby in her arms and ran her thumb across her little sister's cheek. Toothiana looked over at to the door way to see her Ana, affectionately called Baby Tooth by family and friends, standing in her oversized pajamas holding her hummingbird teddy bear "Tooth," the little girl said rubbing her tired eyes.

"Why aren't you sleeping Baby?" Toothiana asked, standing up from her chair sticking out her hand for the younger girl to grab, "let's go lay down hmm?" she said as the little girl held her hand, they walked into Toothiana's room, she put Lila into her crib as Baby Tooth climbed onto her bed. Tooth lied down next to her sister soothing her back to sleep, Toothiana had to fight her exhaustion she still had so much to do and there was no time to sleep. Tooth sighed as staring into the dark room, she wasn't bitter about having so much responsibility maybe she was a bit jealous that she couldn't have a real social life like normal people her age but she wasn't bitter, she took gladly jumped at the chance to take care of her little sisters it was what her parents would have wanted in the first place. Toothiana stared up at the ceiling playing with her sister's multicolored hair, it was the cause of a birth defect on her mother's side most of the girls on her mother's side of the family had the defect causing them to have thin streaks of green, pink, purple, and blonde running through their hair and causing them to have different shades of purple eyes. When Toothiana was sure her little sister was fast asleep she slid her hand from under her sister and tiptoed to the kitchen, she opened her laptop and began to finish her paper suddenly her phone rang she looked curiously down at her phone to see it was a picture of her friend Edmund Aster Bunnymund flashing on the screen. Edmund or Aster which he rather be called was a well-built, tough-looking man that had an Australian accent and a short fuse that would make anyone stay clear of him but in actuality the blue-grey haired, emerald eyed man was nothing more than a sweetheart. "Hello," she said balancing her cellphone between her ear and her shoulder.

"Toothie, how did I know you'd be awake," he mumbled, he sounded sleepier than usual causing his deep voice to be even deeper.

"Couldn't sleep, Bunny?" she asked still typing.

"No," he groaned, "too much bloody things to do," he grumbled, "so I choose to call my best girl so that never sleeps." He chuckled.

"I thought Baby Tooth was your best girl," she mocked rolling her eyes.

"My second best girl," he joked, "what are you up to Toothie?" he sighed out.

"Working on a paper," she let out, "but to be honest I don't know why I am."

"To become a beloved dentist," he said, "or at least that's you always told me."

"Well I don't think it's a very practical dream anymore," she mumbled leaning against her chair and staring up at the ceiling, "I can't keep up this charade that I can take care of the girls and keep going to school it's just not possible." She admitted feeling her heart sink when she did.

"How is it not possible?" he asked.

"I don't sleep more than two hours a night, it's just not health at all," Toothiana began as she closed her eyes, "I'm living pay check to pay check, and there are less and less people that can take care of the girls while I'm at school or work it's just not possible." She continued feeling her eyes begin to get wet.

"Toothie," Aster sighed out, she hummed in reply, "shut up, you know for damn well you can do this, you're not going to give up that easily, you can do this, Sheila." Aster assured.

"I'm just so exhausted," she complained, "I don't know what to do."

"I can take the girls off your hands for the weekend" he offered happily, "Easter's soon we can paint eggs plus Jamie and Sophie are going to be over for the weekend so they can keep each other company."

"You're a real saint Aster," Toothiana sighed, "but I'm not sure I don't want you to be stressed out."

"Hey I love taking care of those ankle biters," he chuckled, "I wouldn't be stressed at all it's going to be fun," he assured.

"Okay Bunny," she sighed out, "but I owe you big time." She owed Aster so much he was there for all the toughest times in her life; he always found a way to bring hope back into her life, Aster was the reason she was still sane. The duo talked for the next couple of hours just keeping each other company as they finished their school work, finally the sun poked its head through her curtains and she had to hang up to wake up the girls and get them ready for school. She put her hair into a messy bun and got dressed in light blue jeans and a light green grey sweater over a faded out purple t-shirt slipping on her shoes, she helped Baby Tooth put on her bright pink sweater, jeans, blue shoes and grabbed her satchel. She put Lila in a blue jumper bundling her up as much as she could knowing the tiny girl will be cold, she took both girls by the hand and walked them to the elevator, standing next to them was a messy silver haired man with striking blue eyes, and skin paler than should be natural, he was dressed in a blue button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and brown jeans, he turned to her and smirked. Toothiana had to admit the man was handsome and that smirk should be illegal, it was too gorgeous for words, and she could see little white pearls poking out from between his lips, 'are those his teeth?' she asked trying her best to restrain herself. The elevator finally opened and they all walked in Toothiana tried her best not to stare at the handsome man looking anywhere but his direction, but Baby Tooth was not as polite she was staring straight at the man, "Hello," Baby Tooth said, Toothiana's eyes widened as she stared at her younger sister then back at the man who was smiling down at her sister.

"Hey there," he replied chuckling slightly his voice was just as attractive.

"I like your hair," Baby Tooth said, "it looks like the snow." Baby Tooth explained still staring up at the boy.

"Thank you, you have nice hair too," the man said, "You look like a hummingbird, those are pretty birds." He explained with a friendly smile on his face.

"I have a hummingbird teddy bear; they're my big sister's favorite birds," Baby Tooth said as her blue purple eyes gleamed, "you have pretty teeth too, Tooth really loves teeth," Baby Tooth said shifting her eyes to Toothiana, "right Tooth?" Baby Tooth asked smiling up at her sister.

"Yes Baby," Tooth croaked out trying not to sound nervous as she felt her face heat up, "I love teeth."

"Is that so," the man said smirking at Tooth, "I take really good care of my teeth." The man said flashing his teeth at Tooth; she tried her best not to melt at the sight.

"What's your name?" Baby Tooth said staring up at the man.

"My name is Jack, Jack Frost." He said like looking back down at Baby Tooth, "What's your name?"

"My name is Ana Fairy but everyone calls me Baby Tooth so call me Baby Tooth Mr. Frost." Baby said in a half giggle.

"And what's your pretty older sister's name," he asked winking at Toothiana, Toothiana felt a blush engulf her face.

"She's Toothiana but you can call her Tooth because everyone calls her Tooth," Baby Tooth explained cheerfully.

"What's that little princess's name over there," he asked peeking his head to see the shy two year old hiding behind her sister's legs.

"I'm Lila," the two year old squeaked out shyly.

"Hello Lila," he said happily, "why are you so shy I'm not going to bite." He chuckled, Lila giggled shyly, and finally the elevator doors opened at the lobby and the small group stepped out of the elevator, "Can I walk you lovely ladies to the door?" he asked offering his hand to Baby Tooth so she could take it.

"Of course, right girls?" Toothiana said causing the other two girls to nod, Baby Tooth took his hand and the four walked to the door.

"Well I have to go ladies," he said letting go of Baby Tooth's hand, "I hope I get to spend time more time with you princesses soon."

"Toothiana's a queen." Baby Toothiana said staring up at the man causing him to smirk up at Toothiana.

"Excuse me queen Toothiana," Jack said winking at Tooth, Tooth could feel as her face turned red as a cherry she looked down at her feet and trying to slow down her heart beat.

"Say goodbye to Mr. Frost girls." Toothiana said still staring down at her feet.

"Please call me Jack." He said and she could hear him smirk.

"Bye Jack," the two girls said in unison.

"Bye girls." Jack said Toothiana finally looked up at Jack and he flashed his teeth again and her heart picked up in speed, she quickly turned around walking away tugging the girls along with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hi guys, here's the next chapter hope you like it.**

She couldn't get that damn smirk out of her mind since she saw it; it's been two days since she last saw Jack and she couldn't stop thinking about him, it was killing her, she sighed as she walked up to 'The Workshop', the children's clinic she worked at. The clinic was a small practice owned by two doctors Dr. Nicolas North and Dr. Sanderson Mansnooz, both doctors put their entire life in their practice doing anything in their power to make sure every patient that walks into their clinic leaves healthy, Dr. Nicolas North was a longtime friend of Toothiana's father and jumped at the chance to hire the girl when she was in trouble. North was a huge Russian man who had a laugh that can power a whole city, his blue eyes always filled with wonder and happiness he might as well have been a cure all on his own. Sandy was a short man with an odd genetic defect causing him to be mute and have golden eyes and hair, even with his defect he was still a wonderful doctor and he always found a way to make people admit their darkest secrets to him. He had his own personal assistant a perky girl named Rapunzel, with short brown hair, beautiful green eyes, and always wore purple scrubs to work with little suns on them. Rapunzel was married to an ex-con named Flynn who turned his life around completely he was a much better at being a manger of a business than a criminal anyway, she met the couple her first day there. "Toothie," Rapunzel yelled as she ran over to meet Tooth, Tooth sat down behind the reception desk and stared up at Rapunzel, "you look exhausted."

"That obvious, Punzie," Toothiana sighed leaning against the chair.

"You need to sleep!" Rapunzel yelled putting her hands on Tooth's shoulders, "You're killing yourself!" she warned shaking her softly.

"Don't be so dramatic, Punzie." Tooth giggled, "a few nights without sleep aren't going to kill me." she assured her friend pulling her friend's hands off her shoulders.

"You're so young Tooth," Rapunzel sighed, "you can't do this to yourself."

"I'll be fine," Tooth assured waving her friend off, "I can handle myself." She sighed catching her own lie, Rapunzel sighed patting the younger girl's head.

"I'm just worried about you Tooth," Rapunzel muttered out, "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Punzie, I'll be fine I swear," Tooth assured her, "I've got this," she joked, "anyway how's Flynn?"

"Oh you know him," she giggled, "always up to no good," she said leaning against the reception desk, "so how is your love life?" Rapunzel asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Nonexistent," Toothiana chuckled, "well there is this guy I met in the elevator of my apartment building two days ago" she said as she rested her head on her hand, "he was kind of cute but I doubt he even remembers me."

"Oh come on you're young and beautiful," Rapunzel said matter-a-factly, "I bet you're all he's thinking about," she said winking at her friend.

"That's wishful thinking," Toothiana muttered, "I'm nothing special," she said looking over Rapunzel's shoulder to see Sandy walking over to them, "hey Sandy," she greeted at the man, he waved and gave her a small smile.

"Can you get Monty's file for me?" He signed.

"Sure thing," she said spinning her chair to the computer.

"Rapunzel can you come with me," he signed to Rapunzel, "there's a patient I need you to talk to." He signed turning around back into the offices.

"Alright Sandy," she said walking after him, "we aren't done talking about this, Toothie," she called out. Toothiana kept herself busy looking up files, talking to the patients parents, and making new appointments when the kids needed them, the waiting room was emptier than usual which was a good thing, Hiccup one of the nurses strolled into the waiting area wearing his usual green scrubs and sat down next to Toothiana, "Hey Tooth," he sighed out putting his head down on the desk, Hiccup was shaggy brown haired, green eyed awkward boy who was always just as exhausted as Toothiana was.

"Hey Hiccup," she said turning to him, "no sleep last night."

"Can't become a doctor with sleep," he joked, "have you found a new sitter for the girls yet?" he asked closing his eyes with his face against the desk

"Not yet but Merida is taking care of them for a while," Toothiana sighed putting her head against Hiccup's back, "plus Aster is going to take care of them for the weekend, so I might be able to catch up on sleep." She said turning her head so her cheek was against Hiccup's back.

"Why don't you look up someone on those professional babysitter sites?" He mumbled out.

"Those cost too much money, Hiccup." She groaned closing her eyes.

"You know I think North might know of a professional nanny," he said sleepily, "why don't you ask him?"

"I guess but most nannies are crazy expensive," Tooth mumbled out, "I can barely afford anything to begin with."

"Doesn't hurt to ask," Hiccup grumbled, "Hey have you taken your break yet?" he asked.

"No," Toothiana sighed, "have you?"

"No, I was hoping to go to the café with you," he admitted.

"Sure, why not," Toothiana said as she picked up her head so Hiccup could sit up straight.

"Alright let's go tell North then," he said standing up and began stretching to wake himself up, he lead the way to North's office the Russian man was sitting at his desk working on a wooden train he was building.

"Ah Tooth, Hiccup," He boomed looking up at them, "going on the break?" he asked in his deep Russian accent, North never really got used to the English language and still talk like he just came over from Russia.

"Yeah," Hiccup said putting his hand on the back of his neck, "Tooth has something to ask you too," he said bumping into Tooth, she rolled her eyes and smiled at North.

"What is it, Tooth?" he asked a concern look forming on North's face.

"It's nothing bad, North," she said shifting her weight slightly, "Hiccup just told me that you might know of a professional nanny."

"Ah yes!" North said happily, "My nephew just started nanny business," he said pulling out his wallet, "I have card here somewhere," he said as he looked through the wallet, "ah here it is," he said pulling out a blue business card, "here you go Toothie," he said handing it to Toothiana her eyes widened 'It couldn't be the same guy.' She thought to herself feeling her heart beat pick up. The card was printed on shiny paper with a snowflake in the corner and the words 'Jackson Frost Professional Nanny,' running across the top, below that was an email address, a phone number, and a website, she could feel her face heat up, "Tooth would you like me to tell him to give you call?" North asked, Tooth quickly composed herself and smiled up at North.

"Yes sure," Toothiana answered, "I'll try to check his website as soon as I can thank you North." She said trying to hide her nervousness.

"Anything I can do to help," North chuckled, "you may take break."

**Hope you liked it, things are going to get exciting soon I promise, Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hey Hope you like this chapter ^-^**

They walked towards the small café a block away, the café was named 'Iced Coffee' it was owned by a guy named Kristoff a blonde, browned eyed man who looked more like a man would own a bar rather than a café. He was best known for his iced coffee (not surprisingly) and bringing his husky named Sven to work, most of the employees of 'The Workshop' went there on their break because most of them were exhausted med students and if they really wanted to they could fall asleep in the booths and no one would care and the coffee wasn't half bad. Hiccup lead the way to their usual booth where on more than one occasion they've both fallen asleep clutching a coffee cup, they slid into the booth taking their usual sits by the window and waited for the Sven to run out and greet Hiccup, which according to Kristoff was one of Sven's favorite customers, Hiccup blamed it on his black lab Toothless. Almost on cue a large brown and white husky ran out and jumped into the space next to Hiccup began smothering Hiccup in licks, Hiccup chuckled petting the dog as his owner walked over to them, "Hey guys," Kristoff greeted, "I'm guessing you two want the usual?" he asked.

"Please," Hiccup chuckled as Sven settled down next to him.

"Sure thing, I'll be right back," Kristoff said as he walked towards the counter, after a few moments he was back with Tooth's overly sweet coffee and Hiccup's black coffee, "so how are you guys?" he asked taking a seat next to Sven.

"Tooth has a crush on a boy!" they heard Rapunzel yell from behind them, all eyes turned to Tooth including Sven's, Rapunzel sat down beside Tooth giggling softly, "so tell us about him."

"Tooth has a crush," the boys said in unison bewilderment in their voice.

"Yes she met him in an elevator," Rapunzel said with a mischievous smile on her face, "now she's going to tell us all about him." Rapunzel giggled evilly.

"In an elevator," Hiccup questioned giving Tooth a quizzical look, "who talks to someone in an elevator?"

"Yeah," Kristoff agreed, "elevator time is pretty much alone time," Kristoff continued, "Did he start talking to you because I'll mark that down as a red flag."

"Major red flags," Hiccup said taking a drink from his coffee, "he's probably crazy."

"Guys," Rapunzel groaned, "maybe if we let Tooth explain what happened we could understand why she likes the weirdo who talked to her in the elevator."

"Baby Tooth started the conversation," Toothiana sighed.

"Now that makes sense," Hiccup said turning to Kristoff, "kids don't know the unspoken rule."

"I still think he might be crazy," Kristoff said putting his arm around Sven, "Sven thinks so too, don't you buddy?" he asked as Sven licked his face.

"Guys," Rapunzel groaned glaring at them, "the elevator conversation is not important what is important is Tooth likes a guy, she hasn't liked a guy in forever so can I please hear this story!" she practically growled out before turning back to Tooth becoming her usual perky self again, "please continue."

"Well it was two days ago," Toothiana began before picking up her coffee cup and drinking from it, "I was taking Baby and Lila to school and he was waiting for the elevator we stepped in and Baby started talking to him because she liked his hair and she said he had pretty teeth and told him I like teeth then he said he takes really good care of his teeth and he really does because those teeth glistened like freshly fallen snow then she asked for his name and he asked for hers," she sighed remembering the smirk he gave her, "then he called me pretty and,"

"What a weirdo," Hiccup interrupted, "I mean who starts flirting with a girl in front of her two little sister," Hiccup groaned nudging Sven, "right Sven?" Sven made a noise and Hiccup smiled, "see even Sven agrees."

"If Sven agrees I have to too," Kristoff chuckled sipping from his ice coffee.

"Can you guys shut up," Rapunzel glared at the two guys in front of her, "I will hit you both with a frying pan," She threatened making both boys put up their hands in defeat, "now please continue, Toothie."

"He walked us to the door he said he wished he could see soon and called us princesses and Baby told him I'm a queen and he called me queen Toothiana and winked at me and then I practically ran away from the guy," she sighed slapping her hands on her face, "he was a very handsome guy." She said from behind her hands.

"What did he look like?" Rapunzel asked curiously.

"Like a weirdo," Kristoff said making Hiccup burst out laughing.

"I was just about to say that," Hiccup said between laughter immediately stopping when he noticed Rapunzel glaring at him, "I mean Kristoff let Tooth answer." He said faking anger; Kristoff rolled his eye drinking his ice coffee.

"So what did he look like?" Rapunzel asked again smiling at her friend.

"He was handsome he had silver hair, icy blue eyes, and he was pale like inhumanly pale but not sickly pale," she sighed as she thought about the guy, "he looked about Aster's age and his teeth were gorgeous!" she emphasized.

"Now I know how to make Tooth fall in love," Hiccup chuckled, "flash her some pretty teeth."

"Shut up Hiccup," Toothiana groaned staring down at her coffee feeling a blush run across her face.

"What his name?" Kristoff asked surprising everyone else sitting at the booth.

"Jack Frost," Toothiana answered.

"Is he a nanny?" Kristoff asked making Hiccup burst out laughing.

"Shut up Hiccup!" Rapunzel said throwing a straw at him.

"Yeah, I think," Toothiana said pulling out his card, "apparently he's North's nephew." She handed the business card to Kristoff and Kristoff made a face before he looked back up at Tooth.

"I know him and his twin brother," Kristoff said handing her back the card, "he's a pretty cool guy but his brother is a real freak." Kristoff groaned.

"What do you mean?" Toothiana asked feeling a bit anxious hearing about Jack.

"Well," Kristoff asked running his hand through his hair, "like I said Jack is a pretty cool guy I used to know him from back home in Burgess he was always pulling pranks childish pranks you know innocent stuff, James on the other hand," Kristoff paused narrowing his eyes slightly, "there was nothing innocent about him," Kristoff explained, "he made Jack do some messed up things, I guess he finally got away from James."

"Do you think she should hire him?" Hiccup asked drinking more of his coffee.

"I always liked Jack," Kristoff said shrugging, "he was always really good with little kids mostly because he knows how to have fun with them so why not, if I had a kid I'd hire him."

"Well call him!" Rapunzel yelled slamming her hands on the table, "like now!" she said grabbing the card out of Toothiana's hand.

"No Punzie!" Tooth yelled trying to get the card back.

"Come on Tooth!" Rapunzel giggled, "You know you want to see him again!" she mocked pulling out her phone.

"Rapunzel I'll kill you!" Toothiana yelled climbing over her to reach for the card.

**Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for reading, I promise Jack will be back in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Hi guys since Jack's been missing for the last two chapters here's one with his POV, hope you like it! **

"Don't you worry, don't you worry child," Jack sang along to his radio, "see heaven's got a plan for you," he sang as he grabbed a cold energy drink from his freezer he made his way to his living room falling down lazily on his couch, he popped the cap of his energy drink and took a long swing from it as he reached for his laptop, he went to his email to check for any new job offers he groaned when there was nothing. Jack knew the only good thing he could do was look after kids, he realized it was his calling from a young age, so when he realized he could make a living out of just taking care of kids and making them laugh he jumped at the chance. He had a pretty good business going for a while back in Burgess but things changed and he had to get far away from Burgess which is why he ended up moving closer to his uncle North, well at least what he called him. North was his father's closet friend, Jack grew up thinking the guy was Santa Claus so even now that Jack is an adult and he knows Uncle North isn't Santa Claus and he isn't really his nephew North still calls him his nephew and Jack still calls him his uncle. It was hell starting from scratch again but it had to be done, he had a few families that hired him but they all needed him sparingly it wasn't the steadiness he was used to, he couldn't stand how alone he felt just being in his apartment. Jack hated feeling so alone it reminded him of what he ran away from; Jack wasn't very good at running away he liked taking a challenge head on, facing a problem with his fists up but there were things he just knew he couldn't face so he picked up his stuff and left. He put his energy drink on his coffee table and lifted his feet onto it; he leaned his head back on the couch and closed his eyes trying not to think about anything back in Burgess, his couch began to vibrate snapping his head up and he began to search his pockets for his phone pulling out to see a picture of his Uncle North, "Speak of the devil." He chuckled as he walked over to his radio turning it down before answering the phone, "North, Hey." He said a small smile appearing on his face.

"Jack, my boy," he boomed, Jack could hear mumbling behind North, he was probably still at the clinic.

"Still at work," Jack asked "I must have done something really bad for you to call me" Jack joked, "wait am I on the naughty list?" Jack chuckled to himself.

"On naughty list," North laughed, "you hold record," He said more seriously, "but we wipe slate clean," he chuckled.

"What's the occasion?" Jack asked walking to his refrigerator to get another energy drink.

"Job opportunity," North said as a another voice said something about getting him coffee, "employee of mine needs nanny she asked me if I can give you call," North explained as the voice said something about a tooth and Rapunzel, "Please give me second, Jack," North chuckled out.

"Sure thing North," Jack said leaning against his kitchen wall opening his energy drink.

"Hiccup talk to nephew while I deal with ladies," North said as an audible yelp came out of another person's mouth before something like shuffling came from the other line.

"He-hello," a man's voice said.

"Hi I'm Jack, I'm guessing you're Hiccup what is that like a nickname?" Jack asked before taking a swig from his energy drink.

"No, it's my name" Hiccup sighed, "my parents wanted to keep the tradition going."

"You mean there is more than one Hiccup out there in the world?" Jack asked chuckling softly.

"As far as I know there are three," Hiccup answered, "you're full names Jackson Frost right?" Hiccup asked a little more quietly.

"Uh yeah how did you know that?" Jack questioned the stranger over the phone.

"Uh well," Hiccup began when the sound of crash came through the phone, "I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING," Hiccup yelled as a woman's voice yelled something about killing him, then another woman's voice yelled something about holding her back so he could say something, "Uh, sorry about that," Hiccup said then there was another crash, "this is going to sound weird but," he began to say when there was another crash and then an audible thud then what sounded like a struggle.

"I got it!" a girl yelled, "Hi I'm Rapunzel you can call me Punzie," the girl introduced herself.

"Hi, what happened to Hiccup?" Jack asked honestly fearing for Hiccup's wellbeing,

"Oh he's fine," Rapunzel giggled, "he's just you know laying around," she said then there was more struggling, "um you're North's nephew right the nanny?" she asked sounding like she was trying to dodge thing.

"Yeah, how did you know?" he asked wondering what the hell kind of people North employed.

"Oh well you see," she began then there was another crash, "she's getting loose Hiccup!" the girl yelled, then another crash then screaming.

"Hello?" Jack said hearing shuffling, "hello?"

"North help!" he heard what he could only assume was Rapunzel and Hiccup yell, then there was another yell and then some laughing.

"Jack?" North questioned, Jack could still hear some giggling on the other side of the phone.

"Yeah, is everything okay over there?" Jack questioned seriously curious.

"Fine, employee fun," North chuckled as Jack could hear someone saying something about a tooth and something being cute when angry, "anyway employee is need of a nanny she was wondering if you are available?" North questioned before shushing everyone in the room.

"Uh yeah I am," Jack said considering if he really wanted to work for one of those crazy employees.

"Good," North boomed and Jack could hear two people whispering something to North, "Oh yes good plan," North snickered trying to whisper but like many times before North failed, "please feel free to come here and meet her Jack." North said Jack could hear what he assumed were Rapunzel and Hiccup yelling at him to look his best and brush his teeth and to bring coffee.

"I can swing by in a few minutes" Jack said shaking his head as he drank his energy drink, "tell them I don't like coffee but I can pass by Dunkin' Donuts or something."

"I will let them now," North chuckled as he repeated what he told them to his employees then he heard cheering, "I must deal with the workshop now, the employees will be anxiously waiting for you Jack."

"I'll be there quick as a bunny," Jack chuckled.

"Very well now say goodbye to nephew employees," North chuckled.

"BYE JACK HURRY UP WITH THE COFFEE!" he heard two voices say collectively before the line went dead, Jack laughed before drinking the rest of his energy drink 'what did I get myself into?' Jack thought to himself as he walked to his bedroom to get ready to meet the North's crazy employees. 

**Hope you liked this chapter, thanks for the support! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you like this chapter! **

The trio waited anxiously in the waiting room looking up every time a door was opened, Sandy was also roped into their little stake out because he didn't have patient for another couple of hours and he figured waiting around to meet Tooth's crush and North's nephew would be much more fun than finishing paper work. "Is that him?" Sandy sighed as a man walked by the window.

"No," Toothiana answered, "he has white hair."

"White hair," Sandy sighed with a questioning look on his face.

"I know weird right?" Hiccup said spinning around on an office chair.

"Very," Sandy signed back "but who am I to talk I have gold hair" he signed chuckling silently.

"I think that's him guys!" Rapunzel yelled pointing at a man wearing khaki pants, a white t-shirt, and a navy cardigan with the sleeves pulled up to his elbows walking past the window with white hair holding a cup holder from Dunkin Donuts and four coffees, Tooth's heart picked up speed when she realized it was Jack.

"That's him," Tooth let out, "guys act natural!" she yelled as Jack got closer to the door, Tooth grabbed her mouse and stared down at the computer before her, Hiccup continued to spin around, Rapunzel panicked and picked the tissue box in front of her and pretended she was reading it, Sandy chuckled and looked at the blank screen of the computer with Tooth.

"You should at least move the mouse around so it looks like you're doing something," Sandy signed to Tooth.

"Thanks Sandy," Tooth whispered back as she moved around the mouse, the door opened and they all simultaneously looked up to see Jack walk in.

"Hey," he greeted walking up to the reception desk, "North told me to come down and to meet with an employee that needs a nanny and Hiccup and Rapunzel told me to bring coffee." He chuckled.

"He actually brought the coffee," Hiccup said as he got up from the office chair a little dizzy, he walked up to Jack and took a coffee, "you are a saint, good sir," Hiccup said before sticking out his other hand for Jack to shake, "as you might of guessed I'm Hiccup." He said as Jack shook his hand.

"Don't mention it," Jack said smirking at the man, "I was guessing you're Rapunzel but I guess I was wrong," he joked gaining him a small sarcastic laugh from Hiccup before he turned back to sit down on his office chair to drink his coffee.

"I'm Rapunzel but please call me Punzie!" Rapunzel yelled putting the tissue box down and walking over to Jack, she took a coffee and pointed to Tooth, "she's the one who needs a nanny." She winked at Jack before turning to Sandy who was shaking his head, "oh and that's Sandy one of the other doctor who owns the clinic, he's mute so he can't talk but I'm his assistant so I'll be able to translate for you." She introduced as Sandy walked over to Jack and offered him his hand.

"Nice to meet you," Jack greeted shaking Sandy's hand, Sandy signed a few things and Rapunzel followed closely.

"He says North told him a lot about you and he's glad he finally gets to meet you." She translated.

"He probably exaggerated I'm not that great," Jack said running his hand through his hand feeling a little embarrassed that North was talking about him, Sandy signed a few more things and Rapunzel laughed.

"He says that not all the stories North told him were good and you're a very creative prankster." Rapunzel giggled.

"If that's the word you want to use," Jack chuckled; Sandy smiled at him before pointing at the door next to reception desk and signed something.

"He has to go finish up paperwork he says it was nice meeting you," Rapunzel said before Sandy waved goodbye.

"Likewise Sandy," Jack called out as Sandy disappeared on the other side of the door, he turned to Tooth and set the cup holder on the reception desk in front of her, "didn't we meet in the elevator a couple of days ago" he asked with his signature smirk on his face.

"Yeah, I think we did," Tooth replied putting her hair behind her ear, "Jack Frost right?" she asked trying to not to sound nervous.

"Yeah, I can't believe you remember me," he said sounding happier than Tooth expected him to, "Toothiana right?" he asked as he leaning slightly closer to her.

"Yeah, but everyone calls me Tooth," She said feeling a blush appear on her face.

"Tooth," He repeated as looked around the room, "are we going to talk about the job here?" he asked, Tooth looked around and noticed how close Rapunzel and Hiccup have gotten to them, she rolled her eyes before she cleared her throat causing both Hiccup and Rapunzel to back up a few feet.

"Why don't we go talk in one of the opened rooms since there aren't a lot of patients," Tooth said as she stood up, "and a lot less nosy people," she groaned as she walked through the door behind her, being closely followed by Jack.

"We'll be out here if you need us!" Rapunzel called out after them, Tooth lead the way to one of the rooms and walked in sitting in the doctor's chair that was in there, Jack studied the small room it was obviously made for a little kid there were teddy bears on the clinic bed, and the walls were covered in childish designs, Jack choose to sit on the clinic bed instead of a chair.

"So I'm supposed to give you like job interview right?" Tooth asked as she fiddled around with her phone in her pocket of her turquoise scrubs.

"That's what usually happens," Jack joked putting his hand on the back his neck, "I'm not very good at interviews but I'm a great nanny, I swear!" Jack said putting his hands up as if he was going to stop something Toothiana giggled softly and he relaxed again.

"Okay let's start with the basic" she said as she pulled out tapped her fingers on her phone trying to think of a good question, "How old are you?" she asked 'Good Tooth start simple.' She thought to herself feeling very proud of her simple question.

"I am twenty years old." He said letting his hands fall between his legs.

"How long have you been a nanny?"

"For about four years now."

"Are you available every day?"

"Absolutely."

"Do you have any references I can call?"

"Of course, I'll send them to you if you'd like."

"Please do," Toothiana paused what else she was supposed to ask, she thought to herself she wasn't used to asking questions, she was usually the one to answer questions, "uh how many times a year do you go see your dentist?"

"Every six months," Jack chuckled, "and I always come back with a clean bill of health," Jack said flashing his too white teeth at Tooth, she almost melted.

"Their beautiful," Tooth let out.

"Thank you," he snickered.

"So, am I going to break the bank if I hire you?" Tooth asked hesitantly, she knew if she couldn't afford to hire Jack she was probably never going to see him again.

"I'm pretty cheap," Jack said, "I usually just charge ten dollars an hour," he explained, "but I'm sure we can work something out if you can't afford that." He assured her, Tooth let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and smiled at him.

"I think I can afford you," she giggled, "I'm looking for a full time nanny, are you okay with that?" she asked cautiously.

"I'm more than okay with that," Jack almost cheered, he was finally going to get the steadiness he's been craving back and it was all thanks to the cute girl in turquoise scrubs sitting in front of him.

"Well Jack I think you have yourself a job," she said standing up smoothing out her scrubs, "can you start Monday?" she asked.

"I would love to," he said standing up, Tooth smiled offering Jack her hand, they shook hands and Tooth lead the way back into the waiting room where Rapunzel was spinning Hiccup as fast as she could on the office chair.

"Wait here let me type out my information for you," she said as she walked back into the door where they step out from.

"Are," spin "you," spin "hired?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah," Jack answered in a half chuckle.

"I guess we'll be seeing a lot of you from now on then," Rapunzel said while she spun Hiccup.

"Yeah and hopefully outside of work too you guys seem like you'd be fun to hang out with," he confessed as Rapunzel and Hiccup began to laugh.

"We" spin "were" spin "just" spin "about" spin "to" spin "ask" spin "if" spin "you" spin "wanted" spin "to" spin "come" spin "to" spin "Punzie's" spin "place" spin "tomorrow" spin "to" spin "hang" spin "out."

"Yeah it'll be so much fun," Rapunzel giggled, "plus you can get to know Tooth better!"

"Uh, sure why not," Jack shrugged, "what time should I be there?"

"Seven," Rapunzel said walking towards the reception desk causing Hiccup to stop spinning slowly, she wrote something down and walked over to him and handed it to Jack, "hope you can make it." She said happily going back to spin Hiccup.

"Yeah I'll be sure to make it," Jack chuckled looked at the address at the paper, Tooth walked out with a piece of paper in her hand.

"Here you go," she said cheerfully.

"Thank you, Tooth," Jack said winking at her, she blushed again and looked down at her feet, "can't wait to see you again," He chuckled, "bye guys." He said walking out of the clinic.

"I liked him," Rapunzel giggled as she stopped spinning Hiccup, "did you Hiccup?"

"Yeah," Hiccup said as he slowed down, "he seemed cool; he wasn't as weird as I thought he'd be."

"His teeth are gorgeous." Tooth swooned as she turned to her friends who both had evil smiles on their faces.

"Tooth and Jack sittin' in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g" they sang in unison, Tooth rolled her eyes giggling a bit as she walked back to her seat as her friends continued to childishly mock her.

**Sorry this Chapter was kinda late things came up, I'll be updating tomorrow don't worry I hope you liked this chapter.** **Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Hope you like this Chapter! **

She stood there holding her two little sister's hands both extremely excited to see their Uncle Bunny or at least that's what they called them. The waited anxiously for him, finally the six foot one Australian man arrived with a little blonde girl in his arm and being closely followed by a boy with a brown hair. "BUNNY!" the two girls yells running towards the man, he put the small blonde girl down to hug the two girls before him.

"How are my best girls," he asked hugging them tightly, "did ya miss me?" he asked chuckling softly.

"We missed you Bunny!" the girls said in unison hugging him back tightly giggling.

"I miss my best girls too," he chuckled letting them go, "why don't you guys go say hi to Soph and Jamie," he said as the two other children walk up to the girls, "I'm going to talk to your sister." He said as the four children began chattering and giggling with each other.

"So are you going to yell at me about hiring a nanny and not letting you meet him first?" she asked as she put her hand on her hip glaring at him slightly already knowing that Aster wasn't very happy about Tooth inviting someone into her house without him meeting the person first especially because this person was going to be taking care of Aster's best girls.

"I was going to," he admitted before sighing and putting his hand behind his neck, "Am I going to meet him?" he asked trying to avoid her glare.

"Of course, Aster," she said as her gaze softened, "I know you'll like him, he's really good with kids I called all his references they all only speak highly about him." She reassured Aster.

"I just worry about ya Tooth and the girls," he admitted his own face softening, "I wouldn't know what to do if anything happened to ya girls."

"Nothing's going to happen to us," Tooth said as she walked over to her best friend and hugged him placing her face on his chest, "How can anything happen to us when we have a huge scary bunny in our corner." She joked; Aster laughed softly hugging the girl back.

"I'm going to be here Monday observin'" Aster said still hugging her, "if I don't like one thing about him I'm goin' to do much more than fire that gumby." He half threated half joked.

"And I wouldn't stop you," Tooth agreed chuckling softly letting go of her best friend, "but don't try to scare him off, Aster." Tooth said punching him softly on the arm.

"I would never," Aster gasped faking being hurt, "what kind of man do you think I am?" he asked pretending to be surprised.

"A man who has a history of scaring any man who isn't up to his standards" Tooth snickered softly.

"Oh come on that only happened like," Aster trailed off, "it isn't my fault that you have bad taste in men," Aster huffed.

"I do not," Tooth yelled giggling slightly, "You just have impossible taste in men!" she joked.

"Maybe it's because I'm into women," Aster spat back chuckling softly, "if her gets scared off, it's his own fault, Shelia." Aster chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah whatever Aster," she giggled, "take care of my girls, Bunny."

"It's what I do, Toothie," Aster said putting his arm around his best friend, "relax this weekend for me alright Tooth?" he said softly.

"As long as you promise to make sure they have the best weekend ever." Tooth sighed out.

"That's my specialty, Tooth," Aster chuckled as he let go of her, "take care of yourself, Toothie." He said walking up to the kids, "let's go ya lil ankle biters." He said picking up Sophie and Lila, "say goodbye to Toothie." He said as the kids began to wave at Tooth as they walked out the lobby door. She waved goodbye feeling a bit lonely already, she sighed walking towards the elevator.

"Was that your boyfriend?" she heard someone ask she turned around completely startled to see Jack; he was dressed in an old AC/DC t-shirt, brown sweatpants, and no shoes. He was giving her a quizzical look, she started to blush again turning around to face the elevator doors, "So is he?" he asked again.

"No he's my best friend," she said putting her hands in her green cardigan pockets, "he's taking the girls to for the weekend his niece and nephew are over and they really like playing with the girls." She explained still blushing slightly; she turned back towards Jack who was smirking at her.

"So you don't have a boyfriend?" he asked a mischievous look flashed on his face for a second.

"I never said that," Tooth mumbled, "why do you care anyway?" she asked pouting slightly before turning to the elevator again.

"Well I wouldn't like it if my girlfriend had a handsome nanny working for her," he chuckled.

"Good thing I don't have a handsome nanny," Tooth joked giggling slightly.

"Don't lie to yourself, Tooth" he smirked at her, "you think I'm handsome."

"Whatever you say, Frost," Tooth said trying to act cool.

"So you do have a boyfriend," he said clearing his throat and stepping closer to her, "Is it Hiccup?" he asked curiously, she giggled and shook her head, Jack put his hand on his chin like as if he was thinking, "When you say he's your best friend do you mean you guys." He trailed off as a pink appeared on his cheeks.

"No!" Tooth shouted blushing as well, "Aster and I never ever," she continued covering her face, "and if you must know I don't have a boyfriend." She said crossing her arms.

"Thank God," Jack almost shouted then he covered his mouth with his hands, Tooth gave him a curios look and he cleared his throat dropping his hands from his mouth, "I mean now I don't have to worry about me walking in on whatever." He chuckled softly.

"Yeah, sure" Tooth giggled noticing a blush appear on Jack's face, "is the elevator broken or something it's taking forever?" she asked turning to the elevator, Jack chuckled walking up to the elevator and pressing the open button and the doors opened.

"You never pressed the button dummy," he joked walking in, she walked in after him. The elevator was silent until Tooth noticed Jack staring at her.

"What?" She asked feeling a blush creep onto her cheeks.

"Nothing," Jack said turning away running his hand through his hair, "do you have any plans right now?" Jack asked nervously.

"You aren't asking your boss out on a date are you?" she asked in disbelief half because she never thought in a million years Jack would think of her in that way and because she is Jack's boss, 'Don't over think things Tooth, you're probably jumping to conclusions!' she thought to herself biting her lip slightly as her heart picked up in pace.

"No," he muttered out, "I'm asking Toothiana out on a date." He mumbled giving her a hopeful look.

"I uh," Tooth stuttered her heart beating in her ears, attractive men like Jack don't ask normal looking girls Like Tooth out on dates, "well you see" she continued biting her lip, she wanted to scream yes but she knew that wasn't the correct action to take, Jack's hopeful expression fell slightly and his tiny smile began to fade, she took a deep breath and knew she needed to call someone to ask what she should do. Tooth wasn't very good when it came to dates and plus she had to go to Punzie's later she couldn't ditch could she, well she could ask Punzie and she was sure Punzie wouldn't mind if she told her the circumstances. Tooth just hired Jack a day ago to be her nanny, "Tooth?" Jack asked breaking Tooth's train of thought.

"Yeah, sure" Tooth answered before she could really process what she just said, Jack's smile grew two sizes bigger.

"Great," he chuckled, "let me put on some shoes and we can head out." He said as he grabbed her hand leading her out of the elevator towards his apartment, she began to blush again, 'Am I really going on a date with Jack Frost,' Tooth thought to herself as she was dragged along by Jack.

"I need to get my purse in my apartment," she said stopping in the middle of the hall, Jack turned to her still smiling excitedly.

"Okay I'll meet you up there," he suggested, she nodded her head slowly and he let go of her hand and jogged to his apartment. She walked over to her apartment and scrambled to find her phone.

"Who should I call," she questioned herself going through her contacts, if she called Punzie the girl would probably blow up, if she called Hiccup he'd probably tell her Jack's crazy and to lock her door and run out the back, if she called Aster he'd come over with a boomerang in hand aimed at Jack's head, finally she landed on the name of her friend Merida probably the most sane person she could call. "Merida?" she said into the phone a bit hysterically.

"Tooth," Merida questioned, "are you okay laddie?" she asked a bit concerned.

"Uh well," Tooth stuttered out, "okay well there's this really cute guy named Jack who I just hired to be my nanny a day ago I met him a couple of days ago all his references said he's a good nanny but he just asked me out and I said yes and I don't know why," Tooth explained quickly into the phone.

"Okay all I got was cute guy named Jack, you hired him to be your nanny, and he asked you out and you said yes," Merida repeated to her.

"Yes exactly" Tooth replied, "I think I just screwed up royally." Tooth admitted biting her lower lip.

"Calm down Tooth," Merida yelled, "yer fine ye didn't screw up anything," Merida chuckled, "ye like this guy so ye need to take a deep breath and enjoy the date," Merida continued, "and well when the whole employee boss thing pops up you deal with it then." She advised still chuckling.

"Yeah you're right I haven't been on a date in forever," Tooth said confidently, "I'm going to enjoy this date." She said to herself more than Merida.

"Good," Merida chuckled, "do you want me to tell Punzie you aren't going to go to the hang out?" Merida asked snickering.

"I might be a little late," Tooth mumbled still nibbling her bottom lip, "tell her I'll be a little late," she repeated to her friend.

"Okay Toothie," Merida chuckled, "calm down, girly enjoy yourself." Merida giggled hanging up. Tooth ran to her room fixing her hair into two lazy braids that fell on her chest, she put on a light pink lipstick and stared at herself. She wasn't wearing her best date cloths, she was in a green cardigan that was over a light pink t-shirt, and pale blue slouchy pants, she looked like a rainbow she thought staring at herself. She heard someone knock on her head door forcing her to grab her purse and run towards the door. She opened the door revealing Jack changed into grey t-shirt, an old leather jacket that had patches sewed onto the right sleeve, the sleeves rolled up to show a little above his wrist, and black loose fitting skinny jeans that he stuffed into ankle high untied navy combat boots. "Shall we go?" he asked putting out his hand for her, she nodded slowly and grabbed his hand.

**Things are heating up, Hope you liked this Chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you like this Chapter guys! **

Jack drove them to a small restaurant that was named 'Frozen Arendelle' the parked and Jack opened the door for her. "I never been to this place," Tooth said as she hopped out of the car.

"North recommended it" Jack shrugged as they walked into the restaurant. They walked in admiring the small restaurant's décor. It was decorated to resemble an ice palace; the floors looked as if you could skate on them, the walls were painted to look like pillars, the glass tables would make you think they were made of ice, along with the chairs, utensils, even the salt and pepper shakers. "Interesting way to decorate a restaurant," Jack commented as they walked up to the hostess, "they even turned down the ac," he chuckled.

"They're really committed to the theme I guess…" Tooth trailed off beginning to feeling tad underdressed for the elegant feel the restaurant gave off.

"Welcome to Frozen Arendelle!" The hostess yelled as she turned around. She was a strawberry blonde woman with deep blue eyes, she gave them a friendly smile then her expression changed. Tooth turned to Jack whose expression also changed; she could swear he became even paler than he was before. "Ja-Jack," the girl stuttered before backing up a little.

"Anna," Jack let out bewilderment in his voice.

"What, why" she began questioning her expression completely confused, "You're here" she finally said without stuttering, "Is" she began.

"No," he interrupted sternly, "No" he repeated.

"Oh" Anna let out, "Jack," she said again happier this time as if she was relieved, she stepped closer to him and opened her arms, "it's been too long." She said as Jack walked up to her and hugged her, she hugged him back. Tooth shifted awkwardly on her feet completely trying to understand what just happened. "I can't believe you're here," Anna said giggling slightly, "I thought you'd never leave Burgess." she continued.

"Things change" he chuckled, "Wow look at you," he said spinning the younger girl, she began to giggle as he did, "last time I saw you, you were just a kid."

"Last time I saw you, you had brown hair" She giggled as he stopped spinning her.

"I needed a change" he said running his hand through his hair and he turned to see Tooth who was awkwardly looking around trying not to ruin their moment. He put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him making Tooth's heart begin to race, "I want to introduce you to Toothiana," he said confidently, "this is kind of out first date." He admitted making Anna's eyes widen slightly.

"Wow," Anna let out, "but she can do so much better." She joked making Tooth giggle.

"Hey!" Jack argued, "I'm not that bad okay."

"Whatever" Anna mocked, "Let's get this date started then." Anna giggled as she grabbed two menus and lead the way to a booth at the far end of the restaurant, "This is the most romantic lighting." She winked walking leaving the menu with them and going towards what Tooth assumed was the kitchen.

"Sorry about that," Jack apologized as Tooth looked up from her menu, "I knew her from back home," he explained, "I haven't seen her in years." He said with a cute smile on his face.

"It's okay" Tooth giggled, "I would react the same way." She assured him.

"Her and her family moved away before I did," he explained, "She was the last person I would think I'd see around here." He sighed.

"Why?" Tooth asked looking up at him; Jack had an odd expression on his face like if he was thinking about something that was upsetting him.

"Well I just tried to get as far away from my hometown as I could," he responded, "so finding someone who is from there just surprised me I guess."

"If you don't mind me asking," She began as Jack's icy blue eyes met hers, "Why did you leave home?" she asked more silently as if she said it any louder he'd break or something.

"Things happened," he muttered, "I don't feel like talking about them," he mumbled picking up his menu.

"Okay," Tooth breathed as she picked up her menu as well. After a few seconds of silence Jack cleared his throat and Tooth looked up at him. He was staring at her with a small smile apologetic smile on his; she smiled back at him putting down her menu. "I'm not very good at this who date thing but isn't the point to get to know each other?" she questioned, Jack chuckled and nodded, "so let's get to know each other Jack." She gushed confidently.

"Alright Tooth," Jack chuckled, "how do you want to do that?" he asked giving her a curious look.

"Easy!" Tooth proclaimed still confident in herself, "let's play twenty one questions and nothing's off limits," she said trailing off, "unless you aren't okay with that." She muttered shyly.

"I'm okay with that," Jack smiled at her, "I want to start though." He chuckled.

"Be my guest." She said smiling over at him.

"Alright" he grinned evilly at her, "Do you think I'm handsome?" he joked.

"Gosh that's a hard one," Tooth joked acting like she was thinking, "Yes, I do." She answered causing a huge smile to appear on Jack's face.

"I knew it!" he boasted winking at her.

"It's my turn now," Tooth said as she rolled her eyes giggling slightly, "why did you ask me out?" she questioned.

"I was going to ask you out that day we met in the elevator," he confessed, "but your sisters were with you so I didn't then I saw you with that guy and I thought I lost my chance so when you said you didn't have a boyfriend, I didn't want to lose my chance again so I sucked up my pride and asked you out." He admitted confidently as Anna came back.

"Can I get you guys anything to drink?" she interrupted.

"An oreo milkshake," Jack said putting up two fingers, "with two straws." He chuckled, Tooth giggled slightly before rolling her eyes.

"That's going to rot our teeth," she complained slightly.

"You can brush your teeth twenty times afterwards," he joked as Anna walked away telling them she'll be back with their drink.

"I think I'll have to," she joked.

"It's my turn right?" Jack asked Tooth nodded and another mischievous smirk appeared on his face, "Why did you hesitate so much when I asked you?" Jack asked his expression soften.

"Because I just hired you yesterday to be my nanny," she explained, "and I don't to get attached to you in a romantic ways while you are you know working for me." Jack looked at her nodding slightly when he smiled at her.

"Then I quit," he blurted out, "that way you don't have to worry about that." He said pretty proud of his idea, Toothiana shook her head furiously.

"You can't quit," she exclaimed, "I need someone to babysit the girls while I'm at work and school." She explained, feeling anxiety rise up within her.

"I'll do that," he chuckled, "you just aren't going to pay me for it." He smirked at her.

"Then how are you going to make a living Jack," she pouted, "you can't just take care of the girls without getting paid."

"Yeah I can," he chuckled, "how do you think I make a living now?" he asked rhetorically, "I babysit a lot during the night" He explained, "I wanted a more steady job but when I found out it was you who needed to nanny I was going to turn down the job because well I have romantic feelings for you and having a crush on your boss is a big no no in the nanny business," he joked, "but then I agreed anyway because I already made this very great complicated plan to ask you out but then I kind of just threw that plan away today," he chuckled, "but to summarize I still want to take care of the girls for you but you don't have to pay me for it."

"I don't know, Jack," Tooth murmured biting her lower lip, "what if something happens between us and the girls get attached and they get hurt." she said as she looked at Jack still smiling face.

"Don't be silly," Jack chuckled, "think of it like this we are just friends that are testing the waters of a relationship," he explained with an encouraging smile on his face, "and if something happens well we cross that bridge when we get there." He shrugged.

"I have to think about the girls, Jack." Tooth sighed giving Jack a stern expression.

"Okay how about this," Jack said pulling out a card and handing it to her, "I have this close friend who owns a daycare around here," he explained as she looked at the card, "her name is Astrid and she's just as good with kids as I am and I can get the girls in there for free if anything happens between us." He assured her.

"You promise?" she asked giving him a hopeful look.

"I promise." He assured her.

"How long have you been cooking this plan up Jack?" she asked a curious look on her face, "because you taking a lot of precautions that couldn't be thought up on the spot."

"Well," Jack chuckled, "since the first day I met you." He admitted, "Like I said I had already thought up a very good but complicated plan." He chuckled.

"You are an evil master mind, Jack Frost" Tooth joked.

"It comes from my awesome pranking skills" Jack boasted, "back in Burgess the kids used to call me the Guru of Pranks." He bragged making Tooth giggle.

"That's a great tittle." She joked.

"I know right," he chuckled as Anna came back with their oreo milkshake she placed it in the middle of them and took out a notepad.

"Now what can I get you two love birds?" she asked.

"I want a," he said looking through his menu, "cheeseburger and fries."

"How generic of you, Jack" Anna mocked causing Jack to stick his tongue out at her, "and for you Toothiana?"

"I'll have the rosemary chicken, please." She asked handing Anna her Menu.

"I'll be right back with those," Anna smiled at them walking gathering the menus and walking back to the kitchen.

"If I remember correctly it's my turn" She said as Jack put the two straws in the milkshake, he nodded taking a sip from the drink, "can you tell me why Anna looked so scared when she first saw you?" she asked.

"Because," he began his face falling into a sterner look, "I think she thought I was my brother."

"Your brother" Tooth mumbled remember Kristoff called Jack's twin brother a freak; she didn't want to jump to any conclusions when he said that. Now looking at Jack's expression as when he mentioned him she was now questioning why Kristoff thought he was a freak, "Why would she be afraid of your brother, you don't have to answer if you don't want to" she asked curiously but not wanting over step her boundaries.

"I rather not talk about James," Jack said looking down at his drink, "sorry." He apologized.

"It's okay," Tooth assured, "if you ever do, I'll be glad to listen."

**Hope you liked this Chapter! Thank you so much for reading, you guys truly keep me going on this fic, thanks! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Hi guys I hope you like this chapter, I tried my best. **

"I mean I know all the lyrics for Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious, you know the song from Mary Poppins" Jack chuckled, "I used to sing it to my little sister because she thought it was funny." Jack smirked up at her, "It's one of my many talents." He bragged chuckling still.

"I learned all the lyrics of Prince Ali because my mom used to have the biggest crush on Aladdin," Tooth giggled softly, "she used to put on the movie and practically swoon every time he was on screen." She rambled on, "If I had to I could probably sing all the songs in that movie, I remember one Halloween my parents dressed up as Aladdin and Jasmine." Tooth laughed as the memory of her parent's walking out of their room fully dressed as the Disney characters flashed in her head. She remembered how beautiful her mother looked and how completely embarrassed her father was.

"Your parents sound like they know how to have fun," Jack chuckled taking a bite from his almost finished burger.

"My mom sure did" Tooth giggled, "She used to dance around the house even if we had company" Tooth smiled happily remembering her mother, "I would wake up to my mom dancing around the house, she looked so graceful, she used to teach me some moves whenever she could, I got pretty good if I saw so myself." Tooth bragged slightly.

"I'm sure you did, you should show me sometime." Jack chuckled winking at her, "Your father must have loved watching your mom dance around the house." Jack commented.

"Whenever she was home he'd dance around with her" Tooth sighed, "My mother was part of the air force she was the leader of a group named The Sisters of Flight made up only of the best female pilots" Tooth explained staring at her almost empty plate before her, "When I was seventeen her plane went down for some reason my dad didn't like talking about it and she didn't come home." She mumbled, Jack laced his hand around hers and squeezed it gently.

"I'm sure your mom was an amazing woman I mean she did a really good job with you." he said trying his best to comfort her, Tooth smiled warmly back at Jack squeezing his hand back.

"She was the best," Tooth breathed out happily, "my dad used to say he never understood why such a goddess would marry him and my mother would reply because she never knew a mortal could be so kind, I used to think it was so gross but now I think it's the sweetest yet corniest thing I've ever heard come out of their mouths." Tooth giggled at the memory of her parents.

"My dad used to say that type of stuff too" Jack muttered, "but my mom died during childbirth with my little sister Emma" he mumbled to Tooth who gave him an encouraging smile, Jack gave her a small smile before taking a deep breath, "my dad was weirdo though," Jack chuckled, "he used to tell us stories of these great beings that protected us from fear and evil well into my teens" He continued still holding Tooth's hand, "he used to say 'When the moon tells you something believe it,' I still have no a clue what he meant by that." He admitted chuckling.

"North used to tell me that when my dad first passed away," Tooth admitted pouting her lips slightly like she was thinking, "I always thought it was his way of saying the world has a plan for you." She shrugged.

"That makes sense," Jack agreed rubbing his thumb across Tooth's small warm hand, Jack's hands have always been unusually cold he half expected her to pull her hand away but she didn't she let her hand be encased by his cold hand. "My father passed away a couple months ago," Jack began looking down at his and Tooth's hands intertwined, "he had cancer so it wasn't a surprise but when he passed I knew couldn't stay Burgess so I packed up my things and left without a second thought." He confessed with some sort of guilt laced in his voice.

"If you don't mind me asking," Tooth muttered not wanting to step over any boundaries that were set between her and Jack, "Did you bring your little sister with you? "She asked almost in a whisper. Jack's looked up at Tooth; Tooth had such a comfortable look on her face, he knew that he could trust her with his deepest darkest secrets. It was such a strange feeling he's only known her for three days and he knew that he could trust her with all of himself.

"She passed away when she was about six," Jack mumbled, "so I really didn't have anyone left in Burgess that would make me want to stay." He admitted. Tooth wanted to bring up his brother James but Jack already told her he didn't want to talk about him and she didn't want pry.

"What was she like?" Tooth asked, Jack's eyes gleamed and his lips tugged on his cheeks like he was ready to tell her one of his favorite memories.

"She was my favorite person," Jack sighed out happily, "she would laugh at all my jokes, play along with all my pranks, and she was just like a ray of sunshine in my life," he chuckled quietly, "her name was Emma, she was my little snowflake."

"She sounds like a cutie" Tooth giggled softly, "Is she the reason you decided to become a nanny?"

"Yeah she was" Jack answered with a warm smile on his face, "She made me realize how much I like children more than I like people my own age," he chuckled, "excluding you of course." He winked.

"Oh you flatter me, Jack." Tooth giggled blushing slightly.

"What got you into dentistry?" Jack asked curiously.

"My father," Tooth said happily, "he was slightly obsessed with teeth, okay, a little more than slightly and he passed his obsession on to me," she chuckled, "he even named me after teeth, Toothiana, how the heck my mom allowed him to name me such an odd name is beyond me, I guess it's one of those love made her do it things." She giggled.

"I like your name," Jack admitted blushing slightly, "it's interesting and new, unlike you know Jack." He chuckled.

"Jack's a cool name," Tooth assured him squeezing his hand gently, "it's simple, I like simple." She smiled at him.

"Well that just made my day" Jack chuckled, "Queen Toothiana likes my named." He joked.

"It's probably the highest compliment you're ever going to get." Tooth said confidently.

"So tell me why people call Baby Tooth, well Baby Tooth?" he questioned.

"When I was younger Baby Tooth used to do anything in her power to be me," Tooth chuckled, "she would beg my mother to dress her up like me and do her hair like mine; she would even try to talk like me." Tooth giggled, "She hasn't been like that for a while but the name just stuck afterwards, my dad was the one who first called her by the nickname, my mom thought it was the most adorable thing she has ever heard." Tooth rambled; Jack liked listening to Tooth talk. Her voice was soft and pleasant, it was comforting.

"That's cute" Jack chuckled, "Are you ready to head out to our next destination?" he asked noticing her plate was practically empty.

"I think so" Tooth replied looking down at her plate, "What are we going to do next?" she asked curiously.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out" he smirked, "Check please!" he called out. An elegant looking woman walked out from the back and towards them.

"Jack Frost," the women said. She was dressed a crystal blue long sleeve shirt with a black pencil skirt that reached a little above her knee, and blue heels, her platinum blonde hair in a braid that fell on the right side of her chest. Tooth turned back to Jack who looked like he has seen a ghost.

"Elsa Arendelle," Jack chuckled out as he stood up opening his arms inviting the girl in for a hug, "How have you been, ice queen?" he asked letting go of the girl.

"Very well, Frosty" she retorted giggling softly, "When did you decide to come here?" Elsa asked, "I thought your business was booming back in Burgess."

"Yeah it was but," Jack sighed, "I just had to leave," he sighed out before turning to look at Tooth. Tooth again was simply trying her best not ruin his reunion with his old friend, even if she did look awkward just sitting there. "This is my date Toothiana," he introduced; Elsa's eye seemed to glow for a second as a small smile appeared on her face.

"Nice to meet you Toothiana," Elsa greeted as Tooth stood up, the shook hands and Elsa gave her a quizzical look, "If you lost some sort of bet to do this I am so sorry." Elsa joked both the girls began to giggle.

"Hey I am not that bad!" Jack argued.

"The prankster I recall couldn't even talk to a girl," Elsa mocked.

"I was like ten!" Jack retorted.

"I don't see how that makes any difference." Elsa mocked.

"Well there is a difference, Ice queen." Jack joked, "For example I was able to get a date with Toothiana and let me tell you Tooth wouldn't just go out with anyone."

"Well like I said she must have lost some type of bet," Elsa giggled, "anyway I don't want to take up too much of your date so," she said pulling out a small leather folder, "pay up, Frosty." Elsa chuckled as she handed Jack the leather folder.

"I was always going to pay, you know" Jack groaned pulling out his wallet and opening the bill, "and because you are so rude to your customers ice queen don't expect a great tip." He said sticking his tongue out at Elsa.

"As long as you pay I'm still making money, Frosty." Elsa giggled as Jack put the money into the leather folder and handed it to her, "Well hopefully we get to catch up later, Frosty, bye Toothiana." She said as she began to walk away.

"For sure, Icicle" Jack called out as he reached for Tooth's hand again, interlocking their fingers, "Now on to our next destination on the SS Jack and Tooth." He chuckled as he began to lead her out of the restaurant.

**Hey guys I'm going to have a new update schedule, it's going to be every other day so I will not be updating tomorrow. But I am going to finish this fic darlings so don't you worry I am not stopping here. School is getting in the way and I want to give you guys the best fic, thank you so much. I love you guys, Thank you for reading.3 **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Hope you like this chapter! **

Tooth sat quietly inside the car as she watched Jack pace around in front of the car talking into his cellphone. His excuse was he needed to make a call for a second, it's been much longer than a second; Jack had a pleading look on his face as he talked into his phone. He paced around running his hands through his hair as if whoever was on the other side of the phone was making him really stressed. Finally after a few more minutes of Jack pacing and one very adorable jump in the air, from what Tooth assumed victory; Jack hung up and almost yanked his car door off in excitement "Okay, Let's go." He announced hopping into the driver's seat hands firmly on the wheel. It was almost hour before Tooth got tired of Jack chuckling to himself and looking over at Tooth with a smirk and not knowing what he was up to.

"Where exactly are we going, Jack?" Tooth asked as Jack drove.

"No hints Tooth" Jack chuckled, "It'll ruin the surprise."

"We've been driving for almost an hour" Tooth complained as she turned to Jack who was staring intently at the road before them, "No surprise could be worth an hour drive." Tooth groaned.

"Stop whining Tooth" Jack laughed taking one hand off the steering wheel and grabbing her small hand lifting it up to his cold lips and kissing it "Trust me, okay?" he asked rhetorically. Tooth's face was engulfed in a blush; her heart was beating so loud she can hear it in her ears. Tooth nodded shyly before turning to look out the window trying to hide her face from Jack. Jack chuckled softly before placing his hand back on the steering wheel. The car was filled with comfortable silence, there wasn't an awkward moment. Tooth was never comfortable with silence but somehow Jack made everything feel more comfortable. Finally Jack parked the car in a parked the car and turned to her excitedly, "I'm going to need you to over your eyes." He smirked at her.

"Why?" Tooth asked suspiciously.

"Because just do it, okay" Jack groaned, Tooth rolled her eyes before begrudgingly closing her eyes. Jack chuckled softly as he got out of the car; it was barley a second later before he opened the door for Tooth. He led her through what seemed like a forest, the whole time his cold hands covering her eyes. "Alright," Jack whispered leaning into her ear, "you can see now." He let out lifting his hands off her eyes. As Tooth opened her eyes to see they were in a clearing lit up by Christmas lights on the trees and small lantern placed around the clearing, Tooth couldn't believe her eyes. There was a radio at the edge of the clearing, Jack snapped his fingers and the beat for A Whole New World began to play, Tooth could recognize it in her sleep. Jack cleared his throat and offered Tooth his hand, "May I have this dance?" he asked bowing slightly.

"O-of course," Tooth stuttered out taking his hand, he put his other hand around her waist and she put her hand around his neck and they began to dance along to the music.

"Tell me, princess when did you last let your heart decide," Jack sang in a half chuckle as he leaned in closer to his ear, "I can open your eyes, take you wonder by wonder," he continued. Tooth giggled blushing furiously as they twirled around the clearing.

"A dazzling place I never knew," Tooth sang along, "But now from way up her, it's crystal clear, that now I'm in a whole new world with you." She sang softly, looking up at Jack whose face was barley an inch away from hers. They both began to quietly sing along, it was like a scene from a corny, cliché movie and they both didn't mind at all. The danced until the last note of the song, staring at each other the same way Tooth remembered Aladdin and Jasmine staring at each other, the same way her parents looked at each other. The song ended as switched to another Disney song, the stopped dancing and stared at each other. Tooth heard somewhere that the build up to the kiss was much better than the kiss itself and if she had to be honest she would agree but then again she hasn't kissed Jack Frost yet, she thought as she stared up at Jack. "Hey Tooth," he whispered to her trying not to interrupt the song.

"Yeah Jack," Tooth breathed out noticing Jack's lips were getting closer to her.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked softly, his lips barley an inch away from hers. All Tooth could do was go on her tippy-toes and close the gap between their lips, the kiss was soft and gentle, there was no need to rush it. Just as Jack expected Tooth's lips tasted sweet and much Tooth's approval Jack's tasted like toothpaste. They pulled away after a few seconds much to Jack's dismay. Tooth let go of Jack and sat down on the grass, Jack followed suit sitting behind her so he could wrap his arms around her and she leaned back lying on Jack. "Was this part of your very complicated but good plan?" Tooth asked giggling softly.

"Actually," Jack began chuckling softly, "you know how I was on the phone arguing with someone?" Tooth hummed in reply, "well I wasn't really arguing it was more like begging," he chuckled.

"Is that why we had to drive around for an hour?" she giggled.

"Yup, they needed time to prepare" Jack sighed happily, "they told me that they'll be done in an hour and so they were." He chuckled.

"Who did you call?" she asked curiously.

"North and he said he will bring reinforcements and I guess he did," he chuckled holding her tighter, "I'm not sure who though," Jack mumbled as he put his chin on Tooth's shoulder, " I need to find out so I can thank them." He chuckled kissing her cheek softly. Tooth could feel her face turn red and if her heart wasn't already beating at an astonishing fast pace it would have. They started to dance again, just for the fun of it, Tooth loved how Jack twirled her around and they even broke out in song a couple of times. "Kiss the girl!" They heard a Russian man's voice yell out in the middle of one of their dances. They stopped both turning completely red and turned to where the voice came from to see not only North but Sandy, Rapunzel, Hiccup, Merida, and Flynn walking out of the forest.

"Way to ruin the mood guys," Jack groaned blushing furiously running his hand through his hair.

"It's almost twelve, Jack," North chuckled, "Battery will die soon and I was just trying give you a bit of push." North laughed.

"We were going to sing kiss the girl but we forgot the lyrics" Rapunzel giggled, "So we just told North to yell kiss the girl."

"I tried to stop them," Flynn said walking up to Jack and Tooth, "but you know Punzie never listens to me." He chuckled giving Jack a look, "Frosty?" he asked his eyes widening.

"Eugene?" Jack gasped out.

"Eugene?" Tooth asked turning to Flynn.

"Yeah, that's his real name." Rapunzel chuckled wrapping her arm around her husband's arm, she turned to him and then back at Jack, "you guys know each other."

"Yeah, he used to be my neighbor back in Burgess." Eugene explained, "We used to pull pranks on people." He chuckled.

"Before Eugene here started stealing anything that looked shiny," Jack laughed as both men clasped hands quickly, "Rapunzel why are you dating such a loser?" Jack mocked wrapping his arm around Tooth.

"We're married actually," Punzie giggled.

"Married, you Rider," Jack blurted out.

"I sent you an invite" Eugene groaned, "You didn't show, I have to admit I was very upset my childhood prank buddy wasn't at my own wedding." He chuckled.

"I never got any invite," Jack protested, "I would've pulled the best prank!"

"I tried calling you about the bachelor party too but uh," Eugene trailed off giving Jack a look, Jack nodded with an uncomfortable look appeared on his face.

"It makes sense now," Jack sighed, "I need to make it up to you, we have to catch up soon, man I need to hear about your married life." He mocked.

"As soon as possible lover boy," Eugene joked back; Tooth and Rapunzel looked at each other and giggled softly. North insisted that the guys should stay and clean up the lights while the girls go home and rest. Merida fought back saying she didn't need rest she could help but gave in when Rapunzel suggested having a girls night at Tooth's since the girls weren't there. Eugene suggested the guys have their own night out after they clean up which the boys shrugged to, Eugene seemed kind of upset that they weren't as excited as the girls were about their sleep over. "I'll call you later, Tooth," Jack said before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

**This was a quick chapter but like always thank you so much for reading. I'm pretty sure James will be coming up very soon so be ready for that *hint hint* Love you guys! **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Hope you like this chapter! **

Sunday went by too fast; Tooth spent the night telling Rapunzel and Merida about her date with Jack getting squeals from Rapunzel and fake gagging noises from Merida. She spent her day doing homework with Merida and Rapunzel. Merida spent most of her day lying on Tooth's couch and eating her food, Rapunzel spent the day messing around with Tooth's hair. It wasn't until around nine when Aster arrived with the girls both sleeping in his arms when the Merida and Rapunzel decided it was time to say their goodbye. Tooth didn't want to tell Aster about her date but she knew if she didn't he would find out some other way and that wouldn't end well, "You what?" Aster spat quietly as Tooth shut the girl's bedroom door as they stepped out.

"I went on a date with Jack Frost." She said assertively as she walked passed him into the kitchen.

"Tooth what are ya thinkin'," Aster groaned following after her, "isn't he your nanny, ya cannot date your nanny!" He argued as quietly as he could so he wouldn't wake up the girls.

"Good thing he quit," She said making herself tea, "would you like some tea, Bunny?"

"Yes please," he responded sitting down, "what do ya mean he quit?" he continued in his angry rant.

"He quit, that's exactly what I mean," she replied pouring tea into two cups, "he's still going to look after the girls though just for free."

"Oh no, no, no" Aster protested taking the cup of hot tea, "my girls are not goin' to be looked after your boyfriend, which ya have only known for barley a week." Aster ranted.

"They are my girls Aster," Tooth said turning to her friend giving him a dangerous glare, "I take care of them the best I could, Jack is a good nanny, he is volunteering to take care of the girls I don't have the time or the money to get another nanny, or would you like to take care of them Aster." Tooth retorted her hands firmly around her cup.

"Tooth," Aster began only to look down at his cup of tea, "I'm acting like a bloody idiot aren't I?" he sighed out looking up at his best friend.

"Yes you are Aster" Tooth sighed walking over to her friend and placing her hand on his shoulder, "Trust me will you, I'm not the same bullied little girl from freshmen year." She chirped putting her cup down, Aster looked at Tooth who was giving him a warm smile. He let out a sigh in defeat and put his cup down as well.

"Am I going to meet him?" He groaned out.

"Of course you are," Tooth giggled.

"Fine but if I don't like him, Tooth I will let him know." Aster threated picking up the cup of tea and pouring most of it down he's throat, "but if the bloody loser makes ya happy then there's not much I could do." He groaned.

"Is big brother mode deactivated now?" Tooth mocked pouring more tea in Aster's cup.

"Deactivated?" He laughed, "It's always activated Toothie." He muttered picking up his cup again, "Just on a lower level." He chuckled. After finishing his third cup of tea Aster vowed to return in the morning and went home. Tooth finished another cup of coffee before heading to bed to try to get some sleep. It didn't' feel like more than an hour before someone was knocking on her door, she checked her alarm clock it was a half an hour before she actually needed to be get up. Tooth begrudgingly stood up, walked to the door and opened it to see Aster dressed in a green sweatshirt and grey sweatpants with two bags of McDonald's breakfast in his hand. "Brought ya some grub," He chuckled walking into Tooth's small apartment.

"Why are you here so early?" Tooth complained lazily shutting the door.

"I was out on my run and just assumed you'd be awake I guess I was wrong for once," he shrugged putting the bags on the table and taking off his sweatshirt revealing his white tank top.

"You went on a jog and now you're going to eat McDonald's?" Tooth asked sleepily sitting down at the table.

"Yeah I don't see a problem with that" Aster chuckled getting plates from the cabinets.

"What did you even get" Tooth questioned, "Aren't you a vegetarian?"

"Yeah, I ordered pancakes," he said setting a plate in front of Tooth, "I got you the big breakfast I think with the eggs and sausage and a coffee of course." He explained pulling out the contents of the bag, "for the girls I brought the same, I'm goin' to put theirs in the refrigerator," He said as Tooth put her head down to try to catch up on the sleep Aster cost her, "Come on Toothie, let's eat." He said finally settling down on the table. Tooth groaned in protest as she lifted her head and began to eat, Aster chuckled slightly as he began to stuff his mouth as well. "When is ya boyfriend comin'?" Aster asked chewing on a pancake.

"Probably in a few minutes, he lives right down the hall," She explained as cut another piece of her pancake, "You eat like a child, Bunny" she giggled as she watched Aster stuff another pancake in his mouth.

"At least I don't eat like bird" Aster retorted chuckling slightly with his mouth full, she stuck out her tongue at him before she took another small bite of her pancake, "Ya should come runnin' with me one day, Toothie." He said wiping his mouth and picking up his coffee.

"We've tried working out together before, Bunny," Tooth faked shivering slightly at the memory, "and we both know that didn't end well."

"Ah come on Toothie it wasn't that bad" Aster chuckled, "Ya just gotta keep up, Shelia."

"Keeping up with you is like racing a rabbit it's a lost cause," Tooth joked pulling off the lid of her coffee cup and looking down suspiciously into it.

"Tooth I am offend you think I got your coffee order wrong" Aster gasped pretending to be hurt, "I've known you for five years of our lives trust me a little." He chuckled pouring more syrup on his pancakes. Tooth rolled her eyes and tasted her coffee, she looked up at Aster with an approving smile on her face, "See Toothie, I got ya." Aster chuckled. After a few more minutes of chatting Tooth turned to the clock and groaned.

"I have to get dress, Aster." She said standing up from the table, "If Jack knocks let him in and don't worry about all this I'll clean it up." She said walking into her room, "the girls will be awake in a few minutes if you could heat up the food for me I'll be really grateful." The called out from her room. Aster stood up and cleaned up the table even though Tooth said she was going to do it, he couldn't stand a mess. He walked the refrigerator getting the food out for the girls and preparing it for them. Aster leaned against the counter and waited patiently for the microwave to beep when he heard a knock on the door. He knew exactly who it was, his face hardened slightly as he walked to the door. He opened the door to reveal Jack. Jack wasn't exactly what he expected. Jack was much scrawnier than him; Aster was a very well-built man so it wasn't much of surprise that he was bigger than him. Aster was also a few inches taller than the white haired guy before him. Jack shifted awkwardly as Aster stood in front of him; Jack was dressed in a blue zipper down sweater, white t-shirt, brown pants, and vans, not exactly professional in Aster's opinion. "Hello." Jack finally said waving awkwardly at Aster, Aster moved a side to let Jack in and closed the door after him. "I'm Jack Frost." Jack said offering his hand for Aster to shake; Aster shook his hand quickly before walking back into the kitchen.

"Names Edmund Aster Bunnymund" Aster said knowing that Jack was following him into the kitchen, "Call me Aster." He said going back to lean against the counter.

"Okay, Aster." Jack said finding his own wall to lean on in the kitchen trying not to make an ass of himself in front of Aster. Jack knew in order to get in even better in Tooth's good graces he was going to make friends with the man glaring at him from the other side of the room. Aster was in a few words very intimidating, he looked like he's been working out for at least a good part of his life, he was at least six foot one, and he had an Australian accent which to Jack meant he probably wrestled a few crocodiles in his childhood. It wasn't that Jack was scared of Aster because he wasn't but he would rather get on Aster's good side then see his fist aimed at his face. "Did ya ever have a business in Burgess, Jack?" Aster asked his arms crossed over his chest.

"Uh yeah" Jack answered giving Aster a curious look.

"Ya took care of the Bennett kids, am I right?" he asked as the microwave beeped, he took out the food and placed it on the table.

"Yeah, Jamie and Sophie, they were my favorite kids." Jack chuckled remembering his time spent with those kids.

"Those little ankle biters are my sister's kids." Aster chuckled going back to lean against the counter, "I knew I heard 'bout ya."

"You're the Easter Bunny?" Jack laughed, "Jamie and Sophie would constantly tell me about their uncle the Easter Bunny, they would go to his house to paint eggs and on Easter they'd visit to go on an Easter egg hunt."

"The very same," Aster chuckled, "I could explain why they think I'm the Easter Bunny though it's not as crazy as you think."

**Jack met Aster, Yay! Now what will happen next and where's James?! Well you'll know soon in Chapter 11! lol I love you guys Thank you so much for reading! **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Sorry this is late guys but here it is hope you like the chapter!**

"He dresses up as the Easter Bunny ever year for North's Easter Egg Hunt and they caught him getting into costume one day." Tooth interrupted coming into the kitchen, dressed in purple knitted sweater, jeans, and black boots.

"I was just about to tell him that, Toothie." Aster laughed.

"Well too bad I just told him." Tooth giggled walking over to Jack giving him a quick hug, "I'm going to wake up the girls so they can come eat and since they don't have school today I'm leaving the supervising and teaching to Aster, he knows all about the girls." Tooth explained before heading back out of the kitchen.

"How long have you've known Tooth?" Jack asked as Aster walk towards the kitchen doorway.

"Five years." Aster answered as two squeals were heard down the hall.

"Bunny!" the girls yelled in unison running right towards Aster. Aster kneeled down and wrapped his arms around the girls.

"I brought ya ankle biters McDonald's go eat." He chuckled letting go. The girls cheered slightly as they ran to the table. Tooth walked out after them putting a satchel over her head.

"Okay, I'm going to go to class I'll be back in a few hours," Tooth explained as she walked to the girls kissing them each on the head, "Baby Tooth, Lila Jack and Bunny are going to be taking care of you today be good." She commanded playfully.

"Okay, Tooth." Baby Tooth said as Aster helped her cut her pancake.

"Bye Mommy," Lila muttered out hugging Tooth. Tooth's eyes softened before hugging her little sister back. Tooth walked over to Aster and gave him a tight hug before walking over to Jack and doing the same before saying her last goodbyes and walking out the door leaving Jack alone with Aster and her two little sisters.

"Why is Jack here?" Baby Tooth asked giving Jack a weird look.

"He's goin' to be your new babysitter, Baby." Aster answered chuckling slightly.

"Are you going to be our babysitter too, Bunny?" She asked a smile appearing her face as she turned to Aster.

"For Today I am, Baby." Aster said walking over to Lila wiping her mouth. Jack was ready to take care of the girls, it was a way to prove to Tooth and Aster he was worth her time. Jack did what he usually did while working he made sure the girls were laughing most of the time. He'd start singing if he had to. The girls fell in love with him instantly; they followed along with all his games and even helped him pull a prank on Aster. Even if Aster was a little peeved off about the prank he had to admit Jack was good with the girls. Jack even got Aster to exchanged numbers with him and invite him to the Easter Egg Hunt, all in all Jack's first day as the girls' nanny ended well. Aster even trusted Jack enough to leave him alone with Tooth when she came back home from her classes which was more of a surprise to her than Jack. "I'll call you tonight, Toothie." Aster announced as he put on his sweatshirt, "I'm expecting an answer on the third ring." He joked before hugging Tooth.

"I'll make sure she doesn't miss the call, Aster." Jack called out.

"You better not be here when I call, Frostbite." Aster retorted as he walked out the door, Tooth giggled opening the door for her friend, "Talk to ya later, Sheila." He said patting her head.

"Don't pat my head, Bunny." She groaned as Aster messed up her hair.

"You know you love it." Aster chuckled before walking away. Tooth closed the door and looked over to Jack who was sitting on the floor braiding Lila's hair while Baby Tooth was sitting on the couch braiding his hair. Jack looked up at Tooth and smirked at her.

"Want to join the braiding train, Tooth?" he chuckled.

"Braid my hair Tooth!" Baby Tooth yelled, Tooth giggled as she walked over to the couch and sat down behind her and began to braid her hair.

"How about we watch a movie after were done braiding each other's hair, girls?" Tooth asked.

"Yeah" The girls yelled happily.

"Why don't we let Jack choose the movie?" Tooth asked.

"Okay!" the girls said in unison both turning to Jack.

"What do you want to watch Jack?" Baby Tooth asked.

"I don't know girls" he chuckled, "I'm not very good at picking movies."

"Come on Jack it's not that hard!" Tooth giggled.

"Okay let's watch Aladdin." Jack chuckled turning to Tooth and winking at her.

"Aladdin, Aladdin!" Lila cheered. They finished their braids and Tooth put on Aladdin, they all made themselves comfortable on the couch. Jack and Tooth on each end of the couch, Baby Tooth sitting next to Jack and Lila lying her head on Tooth's lap. It wasn't long before the girls dozed off and Jack helped Tooth lay the girls in bed. "So Tooth" Jack said wrapping his arms around her waist, "We are finally all alone." He chuckled bring her closer to his body resting his head on the nape of her neck.

"Yes, too bad you have to go." Tooth giggled as they walked towards the living room.

"Who ever said I have to go?" Jack asked softly kissing her cheek, "I can stay a little longer." He mumbled in her ear.

"I have to start homework, Jack." Tooth said shyly, a blush covering her face.

"Homework can wait a few minutes." Jack chuckled, "I haven't been able to talk to you all day, I just want to spend time with you, Tooth." He assured.

"I guess you're right a few minutes won't hurt." Tooth sighed out as she wriggled out of Jack's hold and walking over to the couch, "Come sit with me." She said as she sat down. Jack nodded going over to the couch and instead of sitting he laid his head on her lap and kicked his feet up over the arm rest of the couch. "Hard day at work, hm" Tooth said as she began to run her fingers through his silver hair.

"Terribly tiring" he mumbled closing his eyes, "My boss made this six foot one Australian watch over me all day, imagine the pressure." Jack chuckled softly.

"Oh that sounds horrible" Tooth giggled softly, "How was your boss, do you like her?" she asked giggling slightly.

"Do I like her?" Jack repeated, "She's probably the most beautiful boss I've ever had." Jack muttered opening his eyes and looking up at Tooth, "I would do my job for free if it meant seeing her." Jack smirked up at Tooth. Tooth blushed, her heart beginning to racing again.

"She can't be that good looking." Tooth joked.

"Oh but she is." Jack chuckled sitting up and turning to Tooth, "She is more than good looking she's smart, she's funny, and not to mention she's not that bad a kisser." He winked.

"You kissed your boss," Tooth faked a gasped, "that wasn't very professional of you, Jack." She giggled.

"I don't care I'll do it again!" He announced leaning in towards Tooth, "Just watch me." He chuckled before pressing his lips against her lips. He slowly pulled away a smirk still painted on his face, "I'll do it over and over again." He whispered before kissing her again. Tooth's heart was racing; Jack's arms found their way to wrap themselves around Tooth bring her in closer to him. They pulled away again both blushing furiously, "She's the best boss ever." He whispered before he laid his head on her shoulder.

"You're just a really good employee." She giggled wrapping her around his neck. They stayed that way awhile just embracing each other mumbling to each other about their days before Tooth finally decided it was time for Jack to go home. They said their goodbyes; Jack stole a couple more kisses before finally kissed Tooth goodbye and the door closed in front of him. He walked to his apartment opening the door when he felt an eerie chill go down his spine as he entered his apartment; he realized quickly there was someone sitting on his couch, "James." Jack breathed out. Jack forgot how to breathe, his heart began to pound, and he could feel his body begin to tremble at the sight of his black haired twin. His brother was in his apartment, the first place he's felt safe in years. "I found you."

**James finally arrives, I love you guys thanks for reading darlings!3 **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Hey guys, okay so there's a little warning here, there will be a little bit of cursing, and other stuff be warned it's nothing crazy, I swear.**

James' voice was like a song, a song in a horror movie, when he talked the air around him became eerie, the room got darker, and all other background noise became a little quieter. James looked the same, he was still an exact copy of Jack, the only difference physically between them was James had ebony hair, and darker blue eyes. Other than those two factors it was almost impossible to tell them apart. James had put out a bottle of red wine and an empty wine glass on the coffee table; he was dressed in a suit with a black trench coat hanging off his shoulders, he looked like Jack imagined Dracula would, terrifying but elegant. In his right hand was a wine glass half way full with red wine his other hand gripping the couch armrest, he was smirking at Jack, it was just as terrifying as he remembered it to be. James gestured towards the wine and the glass "It's from Pitch; he remembered how much you love to indulge in the devil's drink." James announced purposely emphasizing Pitch's name, Jack uncontrollable cringed when he heard the monster's name.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Jack spat trying to hide his trembling voice.

"You know," James began, "shortening your name and changing your last name isn't a very effective way to disappear, Jackson." James chuckled coldly, "Or should I call you Jack, that's what you're going by now, right?" he rhetorically asked before he pressed the glass to his lips and took a long swig from it.

"That isn't the answer to my question, James." Jack said hardening his voice as he balled up his fist, "How the hell did you get into my apartment?" he asked again taking a step closer to his brother.

"What an odd hour to come home," James said shifting his eyes to the cable box where the time was shining, "Where have you been, Jackson?"

"Answer my goddamn question!" Jack ordered slamming his fist on the cabinet next to him. James chuckled softly again taking another long swig from the glass he had in his hand, he put the glass down on the coffee table, he stood up and poured more wine into it along with the other empty glass. He picked up the now full glass and offered it to Jack.

"Pitch had this imported from Italy," James explained looking at the wine, "He wanted you to get the very best produced" he continued as he began to lightly stir the cup, "He misses you very much Jackson."

"Is he hiding in the shadows or something?" Jack asked looking around the dark living room, "He has to be you wouldn't leave Burgess unless he came with you."

"Pitch isn't here" James replied his voice softening; "They finally got enough evidence to convict him." James muttered out still staring at the wine, "He had to get one of the fearlings to go all the way to a vineyard in Italy to get the wine."

"It's about time" Jack spat, "the bastard should've been locked up a long time of go!" he yelled his voice cracking slightly as he memories of Pitch filled his head, "He deserves to be locked up!"

"Pitch is a genius!" James yelled back his dark blue eyes filling with anger, "Don't you dare say he deserves what those ignorant fools did to him!" James growled then suddenly took a deep breath to regain his calm but uneasy domineer. "Do not speak ill of Pitch, Jackson." He said in his usual chilling voice, "Pitch has done nothing but look after us."

"Are you blind?" Jack protested walking towards his brother, "Pitch is a monster James, all he bring with his is fear and destruction," he growled, "He is nothing but a common criminal," he ranted, "James you're idolizing a monster!" he yelled trying to snap his brother out of the hold Pitch had on him.

"Pitch is not a common criminal," James argued slamming the wine glass on the coffee table taking a step closer to his brother, "Pitch is a great man, a man who has always looked out for what is best for me," James explained his voice hardening, "If anyone is a common criminal, who only brings destruction with him, it's you Jackson." James let out quieter to make his point clear, "Pitch wasn't the one who let our little sister drown." James whispered out, his voice hitting Jack like a punch in the stomach. Jack felt his body begin to tremble uncontrollably, he wasn't sure if he was angry or just in shock, he wanted to crumble to the floor and cry.

"Get out of my apartment." Jack demanded in his trembling voice, "Get the hell out of my apartment." He repeated louder as he lifted his eyes to meet his brother's, Jack felt his eyes begin to water as he stared into the cold eyes of his twin brother. James chuckled slightly picking up his wine glass and taking one last swig from it before placing it back down on the coffee table. James took another step closer to his twin brother and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt bring Jack's trembling body closer to him, he leaned into his ear and the smell of alcohol and smoke hit Jack hard. "Feel that," James chuckled causing a chill to run down Jack's spine, "that fear, that anger, that guilt," he continued whispering, just loud enough so Jack can hear him clearly, "it's always going to be there, no matter how far you run, no matter what you do to your appearance, no matter how many times you change your name, you can't kill fear, Jack." James smirked letting his brother go. James put on his trench coat, fixed his suit, and smoothed out his hair, all while Jack stood motionless trying to hold back tears. James turned to Jack and smirked; he rustled Jack's hair making his already disheveled hair into a bigger mess then patted him on the forearm, "I'll be in touch." James smirked as he walked towards the door, "And Jackson, don't let that bottle of wine go to waste." James chuckled closing the door behind him, Jack jumped slightly when the door slammed behind him. Jack stood in the darkness of his apartment he knew he was seconds away from reaching over and grabbing the bottle on the coffee table and pouring its contents down his throat. 'He must have planned it', Jack thought staring at the bottle, 'He must have planned the whole thing,' he thought to himself feeling tears stream down his face, 'Pitch probably told them to drug the wine so James can drag me back to Burgess.' He thought wiping the tears away. He in his pocket for his phone for his phone, he knew he was going to do something really stupid in a few seconds. He had to make sure someone came to check on him in the morning to make sure he didn't choke on his own vomit. "Eugene," Jack stammered into the phone.

"Jack?" He answered half-asleep, "Are you alright man?" he asked noticing the odd tone of Jack's voice.

"I need you to come over tomorrow morning; I'm going to lock myself in my bathroom the key to under my mattress," Jack explained picking up the bottle and heading to his bathroom, it was probably the safest place to go, if the bottle was in fact drugged, there was no windows and the door could only be locked from the inside. "Just make sure I'm still alive, also if I'm not in the bathroom call North and tell him to call the police, he'll know what's going on." He said nonchalantly as he locked the bathroom door.

"Jack, you're freaking me out man." Eugene admitted, concern lacing his voice, "I'm heading over there right now." He said as Jack heard shuffling in the background.

"No," Jack muttered, "Rapunzel will worry, she'll call Tooth and I really don't need that right now." Jack mumbled sitting down in his bath tub, "I need you to come over morning." He repeated before hanging up the phone and staring at the bottle in his hand. He took a deep breath remembering all the times he promised he would never touch what Pitch called 'The Devil's Drink' again but Pitch and James always found a way to make him break all his promises. Jack opened the bottle and played some music so he won't have to hear his own crying the music was the same depressing music he put on when Emma first died, when he first started his bad habit. He could feel his body trembling he wasn't sure if it was because he was freezing or because how angry at himself he was, but at the moment he wasn't sure he cared, he put the bottle to his lips and began to pour it down his throat.

**Yeah, it was pretty depressing but I hope you like it, things are going to go down. Love you guys, Thanks for reading, I hope I didn't depress you guys. Sorry, thank you for everything! **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Hope you like this chapter!**

"Can you get over here or not?" Flynn yelled into the phone as he struggled to put on his shoes. After Jack's call and ten useless attempts of reaching him again, he finally gave in and called Hiccup, who Flynn knew for a fact would be awake, the med student never slept. "I don't know, man," Flynn groaned, "I just know calls that end with I need you to come over in the morning aren't good calls!" he continued as he bounced around the room putting on his other shoe. Rapunzel now fully awake was close behind him with a worried look across her face, "Don't wake up North," Flynn sighed finally putting on his shoe, "just meet me at his apartment alright, see you soon." He said before hanging up the phone. Flynn knew Rapunzel must be more than concerned at this point since he woke up to him cursing and yelling into his phone, she's only seen him that when their dog Maximus was missing and no one could find him. Flynn turned to his wife and gave her a comforting smile, "Everything's okay, babe." He assured placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"You're not the best lair, Eugene." She muttered as she reached for his jacket, "What's going on?" she questioned as she helped him into it.

"Honestly," Flynn sighed pushing his hair out of his face, "I don't know, Jack called he sounded like he was having some sort of anxiety attack and I just need to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," he explained to his wife, "I know how bad these episodes get." Flynn sighed biting his lip slightly, "I just need to make sure he's alright."

"Should I call North?" He asked following him out to the kitchen, "Jack is his nephew, I know I would want to know if something was happening with one of my nephews." She explained as Flynn grabbed his keys.

"Yeah," Flynn agreed his voice softening, "call North, tell him I'm on my way to get Jack, so he doesn't need to worry about anything." He muttered as he walked out the door, "I'll call you as soon as I can, babe." He smiled, kissing her before he ran out the door. He drove to the apartment building as fast as possible, at four a.m. there wasn't a lot of traffic to hold him back from slamming down on the gas. He parked and jogged over to Hiccup who was standing in front of the building with a coffee holder in his hand and three coffees. "Coffee, really Hiccup?" he groaned as he jogged past him into the building.

"Coffee makes everything better, trust me." Hiccup said following him into the building, they got onto the elevator and ran towards Jack's apartment, "How are we supposed to get in?" Hiccup asked staring at the door.

"I got this," Flynn announced almost proudly as he began to pick the lock, one of the many talents that he got from his criminal years, he opened the door and turned to Hiccup, "Ta-da." He gloated.

"That is impressive." Hiccup said walking into the dark apartment, he looked around and noticed loud depressing music coming out of the bathroom, "I guess he's in there." Hiccup said putting the cup holder down on the coffee table, "Looks like he had company." He muttered noticing the two wine glasses on the coffee table.

"I really hope it's wasn't who I think it was" Flynn mumbled back, walking towards Jack's bedroom, "He said he left the bathroom key under his mattress." He said as he stuck his hand under the bed and lifting up the mattress, Hiccup grabbed the key and walked over to the bathroom door. Hiccup opened the door to reveal Jack slumped over his bathtub, half of his body hanging off the edge of it. Flynn walked in and groaned as he watch Jack was singing along to some sad song as his hand swung around an empty wine bottle. Jack looked up, his face even paler than usual, his eyes dull and red, and his hair even more of a mess than it usually was, "Eugene!" he cried out crawling out of the bathtub, he stood up steadying himself slightly, "is morin' already?" He stammered in his drunken state, swaying slightly as he made his way over to his friend.

"I thought you quit drinking," Flynn groaned walking up to his friend helping him steady himself by putting one of his arms around his shoulders and began to led him out of the bathroom.

"I did!" Jack yelled, "But James." Jack muttered as he put his head against Flynn's shoulder.

"Come on, Frosty," Flynn sighed avoiding the topic of James, "Let's get you somewhere I can make sure you don't choke on your throw up."

"We can take him to my place," Hiccup offered picking up the cup holder following Flynn into the living room, "I don't want Rapunzel to freak out when she sees him like that." Hiccup explained as he looked around for a jacket for Jack and his keys.

"You have a point." Flynn agreed leading Jack out the door, "Let's take him to your place, I'll call Punzie when we get there." After a few seconds of Jack struggling to get into Flynn's car and another minute to put on his seatbelt Flynn and Hiccup made their way to Hiccup's apartment. They put Jack on the couch and watched as he began to drift off into a drunken sleep only mumbling about how much he really needs a watch dog and his little sister Emma.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled as a black lap ran out of another room, "I need you to take care of the guy on the job, can you do that?" He asked the black lap which licked him happily; the dog then turned to Jack and intently stared at him. "How long have you've known, Jack?" Hiccup asked staring at Jack as he cuddled up to one of his couch pillows.

"Most of my life," Flynn sighed taking a swig from the coffee cup Hiccup gave him, "he was like my best friend back in burgess."

"Does this happen frequently?" Hiccup asked turning to see Flynn who was staring at Jack intently.

"Only when his brother has a hand in it" Flynn groaned, "James always had a very tight grip on Jack." Flynn explained turning to Hiccup, "James is the kind of guy that really gets into your head and once he does, he makes a cozy little home in it and destroys your life." Flynn ranted taking another drink from his coffee.

"James sounds like a douche." Hiccup said drinking his coffee.

"You don't know the half of it Hiccup." Flynn let out in a cold chuckle taking another swig from his coffee. Jack finally woke up a few hours late to the piercing sound of Hiccup and Flynn talking, he groaned as he turned away from the sun beaming into the room. He already knew he wasn't in his apartment and he sat up fearing the worst, only to see Flynn and Hiccup laughing about something. They noticed him and Flynn strode over to him and hit him in the back of the head causing Jack to yelp slightly. "Haven't you heard, Frosty, you never drink alone." Flynn groaned.

"Shut up." Jack complained as he held his head, "I had a bad night and I don't feel like being lectured by thief." He snapped at his old friend.

"Don't snap at me, you idiot." Flynn groaned, "You woke me up at three in morning and I had to stay up all night making sure you don't throw up all over yourself."

"I'm sorry," Jack sighed staring down at the floor, "James broke my apartment yesterday he said something that really messed me up." Jack admitted sitting up straight trying to sooth his splitting headache, Flynn sat next to him and sighed.

"Did he bring Emma up?" Flynn asked and Jack nodded slowly.

"Who's Emma?" Hiccup asked walking over to the other guys, Jack looked up at Hiccup and sighed not finding any real reason to give Hiccup an excuse not to tell him about Emma.

"My little sister," Jack sighed, "She died a few years back." He admitted his eyes darting back to the floor. Suddenly his face was being licked by something his eyes focused to a black lab.

"Toothless!" Hiccup called out making the black lap turn to Hiccup and it happily skipped over to him, "Sorry about that he's a little too affectionate.

"It's okay," Jack chuckled petting the dog, "I used to have a dog back in Burgess." He said as Toothless began to jump all over him.

"Oh yeah, Wind, right?" Flynn said turning to Jack.

"Yeah, she was a cutie." Jack chuckled petting Toothless.

"She was a cute little dog." Flynn chuckled leaning back on the couch.

"What happened to her?" Hiccup asked.

"After my dad died, I think she just couldn't live without him and died a day or two after him," Jack sighed out.

"I'm sorry." Hiccup sighed out.

"It's okay she died happy" Jack muttered petting Toothless, "Hey what time is it, I have to go to Tooth's and babysit the kids." James announced looking around for a clock.

"Actually no you don't" Flynn said turning to Jack, "We called Aster, and he's babysitting today, I don't think you'd want Tooth to see you with a hangover."

"He knows I was drinking?" Jack asked a bit of fear in his voice.

"Don't worry, Frosty, I told him you couldn't make it, Aster doesn't ask many questions." Flynn chuckled, "He wants to talk to you, though, something about North's egg hunt."

"Oh yeah that," Jack sighed, "I guess I have to be at my best to talk to Cotton Tail."

"Cotton Tail?" Flynn asked a bit confused.

"That's what I call him," Jack chuckled, "it's fun to piss him off." Jack joked winning him a laugh from his friends. Jack sighed pushing his hair out of his face before standing up, "Thanks guys, really, thank you." He muttered out Flynn tapped him on the back and chuckled.

"What are friends for?" Flynn chuckled.

**Much less depressing chapter, I hope you guys liked it. I love you guys, thank you for reading guys. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Hope you like this Chapter, I'm so sorry it's late! **

"Punzie!" the girls yelled as they ran over to the brunette, Tooth was sitting on her couch talking to Aster when she walked in, Rapunzel was one of the only people other than Aster to have a key to her apartment.

"Hey Punzie," Tooth greeted happily, "What are you doing here?" she asked a bit confused since Rapunzel doesn't usually just pop into her apartment and because Rapunzel never goes out in sweatpants and one of Flynn's t-shirts unless she's going to the gym or she's sick.

"Everything alright, Sheila," Aster asked, "ya look a little stressed." He pointed out as Rapunzel fell on Tooth's couch.

"I kind of ran over here," Rapunzel muttered as she tried to catch her breath, "my lungs are burning." She continued as she leaned her head back on the couch, "Can I get a glass of water?" she asked still trying to catch her breath.

"I'll get it," Aster chuckled standing up and walking over to the kitchen, Rapunzel then sat up straight and turned to Tooth, Tooth was a little surprised from the sudden change in her friend.

"Did Jack call you?" Rapunzel asked in a whisper.

"No," Tooth mumbled biting her lip, "Is he alright I know he's with Flynn and Hiccup but Aster didn't tell me much more than that." Tooth explained. Rapunzel's face softened as she placed her head on Tooth's shoulder.

"Well last night Flynn was freaking out about him yesterday," Rapunzel sighed, "I'm sure everything is okay, I just wanted to know if he called you but don't start worrying Flynn called me and told he's with him."

"Yeah, alright," Tooth let out resting her head on Rapunzel's head, Aster entered the room and handed Rapunzel a glass of water.

"Thanks" Rapunzel said sitting up then she drank the entire glass in one gulp, "Here you go." She giggled handing the glass back to Aster who walked back to the kitchen, "I'm serious everything's going to be fine." Rapunzel assured squeezing her friend's shoulder.

"So, why are ya here, Punzie?" Aster asked sitting down on the couch.

"I was out for my run and I missed the girls so I decided to come over," Rapunzel said turning to the girls, "they're the cutest things in the world." Rapunzel sighed happily as they watched Baby Tooth teach Lila how to play Just Dance, it was awkward but adorable.

"Mommy," Lila muttered turning to Tooth, Tooth's eyes softened as she turned to her little sister, "Can we go get ice cream?" she asked excitedly.

"No, sweetie we have company," Tooth muttered out.

"I'll take them!" Rapunzel announced standing up from the couch, "I want ice cream too." She giggled as she walked over to the girls, "Come on girls, it's ice cream time." She announced as the girls cheered. They put on their sweaters and shoes and walked out the door living Tooth and Aster alone in the apartment.

"She still calls you mommy?" Aster asked his friend who was biting her lip slightly.

"Yeah," she sighed out laying her head on his chest, "I tried explaining to her that I'm not her mother but it just goes through one ear and out the other."

"She's a kid, Toothie" Aster assured running his fingers through his best friend's hair, "It's hard for a kid to understand why everyone has a mom and she has a big sister." He explained.

"Yeah, I know, it's just hard to hear it some time." Tooth admitted, suddenly there was knocking on the door, they both turned to the door and gave it a confused look.

"I'll get it," Aster announced standing up from the couch and heading to the door, he opened to door and they both let out an audible gasp. Standing in the hall was a mirror image of Jack, the only difference between Jack and the man in the hall was their hair color and their smirks. The man had a devilish smirk on his face which sent unwanted chills down Tooth's spine, Aster tensed up immediately feeling the uneasiness the man brought along with him. The man was dressed in a black suit and a trench coat his eyes studying Tooth from behind Aster, "Frostbite?" Aster asked complete in awe as he stared at the man before him.

"No," the man chuckled coldly, "My name is James Overland, Jackson's brother." James said his voice was lower than Jack's, it sounded like it was filled with evil intentions. James' smirk only grew as he stared at the confused faces of Tooth and Aster, "May I come in and have a chat with you two, it's rather important." Jack said his voice sounding oddly more urgent but at the same time fake.

"I don't," Aster began only for Tooth to stand up.

"Come in," She announced, Aster turned and gave her a surprised look, she knew that it was a bad decision to talk to James, Jack did everything in his power to avoid him, he would visibly tense up any time he said his name but Tooth couldn't fight the curiosity within her. James grinned as Aster moved aside to let him in, James walked over to Tooth and stretched out his hand for her to shake, she took it and another chill went down her spine, his hand was freezing, it wasn't the comfortable cold of Jack's hand, his hand was truly freezing. James chuckled softly as he let go of her hand, Aster moved closer to them as Tooth led them into the kitchen, James sat down in an elegant manor, every move James made was elegant, he moved like he was some sort of royalty. They sat there in silence for a while, it was uneasy and uncomfortable Tooth could barely stand it, "What is it, ya need to tell us about, mate?" Aster finally asked breaking the silence.

"Ah yes," James began reaching into his pocket and pulling out a toy horse that looked like it was made out of sand and it had stunning glowing eyes, "Beautiful, isn't it Miss Fairy?" he asked as his eyes studied her face, she only nodded in response making James chuckle once again, "One of my very good friends makes these, it takes almost a month to make just one but it's worth it don't you think?" he asked, causing Aster and Tooth to nod curious to see where he was going with his banter, "My friend is a very great man, you see, he's the kind of man who was born to be a leader," he continued, "he has been around for a very long time and he is very fond of me and my brother."

"Where are ya going with this, James?" Aster asked running out of the little bit of patients he had.

"Well," James sighed his smirk disappearing as picking up the horse, "my brother has done a lot of things to try to get away from my friend and I," he let out, "he's ran away from us, from me the only family he has left, could you believe that?" he asked causing a twinge of pity to go through Tooth, " I love my brother, and I have forgiven him for all the things he's done, you see I just want to be part of his life."

"What has he done?" Tooth asked quietly.

"Are you sure you want to know, Miss Fairy?" he asked as his lips twitched slightly as he stared at her, "Well I feel you have a right to know so I shall tell you." He said trying very hard not to smirk, "My brother is a very troubled person, he's an alcoholic, he's a pathological liar, and all in all he always been the cause of trouble, I worry about him." James sighed staring at the horse in his hand, "When we were around ten, he went ice skating with our little sister at a pond near our house and the ice cracked they both fell in, Jack was able to get out soon after they fell in but he didn't even attempt to save our sister, I keep telling him it wasn't his fault, he was just a boy and he must have been scared but ever since that day, Jackson has never been the same."

"Jack let your little sister drown?" Aster asked completely taken off guard by the story.

"Well yes in a way he did" James said his eyes turning to Aster, "He isn't someone I advise to keep around," James advised turning to Tooth, "he has a tendency to bring tragedy everywhere he goes, why do you think he had to change his name and leave Burgess, I'm sure if you ask him about it he'll make up some story about how it was my fault but just ask him about Pitch, and I'm sure he'll run away from here as well." James chuckled coldly as he stood up from the table, "Can you give this to, Jackson for me?" he asked walking over to Tooth and handing her the horse toy, "He'll just die when he sees this, tell him it's from me." James chuckled he walked towards the door and before opening it he turned to the pair still sitting on the table, "And Miss Fairy, I'll be keeping in touch." He chuckled walking out of the apartment. Aster stared at Tooth who was slightly trembling as she stared at the horse, thoughts were running through her head. She didn't know what to do, she didn't know who to trust James or Jack, all her thoughts of the fun-loving man changed in a second and she could feel tears in her eyes. Aster stood up and put his arm around his best friend grabbing the horse out of her hand "I'll talk to him." He simple said, Tooth nodded slowly tilting her head so it fell on Aster's chest.

**What will happen next?! lol I love you guys I hope you liked this Chapter, I know it's late but I had to do a lot of stuff for school and work but don't worry I'm not giving up on this story. I love you guys thanks for reading**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**I hope you guys like this chapter! I'm sorry I'm putting it up so late at night! **

Tooth paced around her living room chewing on her lip as she stared down at her phone, she has been waiting for a call from Aster for an hour and the anxiety within was rising higher and higher. The girls and Rapunzel followed her each step trying to calm her down, "Toothie please sit down" Rapunzel mumbled trying to calm down her friend.

"Tooth what's the matter?" Baby Tooth asked right behind Rapunzel, "I can make it better just tell me what happened?" She begged her best friend.

"Mommy wha's the matter?" Lila muttered chasing behind her sisters. Tooth began to feel her eyes water as she turned around and looked at the three girls whose faces were completely covered by concerned, she could bit down on her lip as she felt tears begin to fall from her eyes. She sunk down to the floor, covered her face with her hands and began to cry softly into her hands. She felt four little arms wrapped around her and another hand patting her back. She didn't know why she was crying, she didn't even know why she was so hurt, but maybe it was because Jack was the first guy she actually could see in her future. "I'm sorry girls" she whimpered softly, "I shouldn't be crying" she sighed wiping away her tears, she gave her sisters a comforting smile and hugged them tightly, "Let's play again no more sad times."

"Are you sure you're okay, Tooth?" Baby Tooth whispered to her sister, Tooth nuzzled her littler sister's neck as she nodded, Baby Tooth giggled as she hugged her sister tighter. "Okay let's play just dance!" Baby Tooth yelled letting go of her sister and running towards the T.V. happily being followed by her little sister. Tooth stood up and wiped her eyes as she turned to a still completely concerned, Tooth gave her a warm smile and Rapunzel walked up to her and gave her a tight hug.

"It'll be okay, Toothie" Rapunzel muttered into her friend's ear, "I know it will."

"I know, Punzie" Tooth whispered back hugging her friend back, "Thank you for being here."

"You'd do the same for me" Rapunzel giggled letting go of her friend, "Now no more sad stuff, let's play with the girls." Rapunzel said pulling her friend towards the girls. After a few hours of playing with the girls Tooth's phone went off "Give me a second girls, it's probably Aster," she said slightly giggling as she walked towards the kitchen, she picked up her phone "Hello."

"Tooth, hi it's Jack" a shivering voice said from the other side of the phone, "Aster explained what happened today and can we please talk, I need to explain a couple of things." Jack's shaky voice explained, "I'm outside." He muttered.

"I-I," Tooth began, she took a deep breath "Okay, just give-give me a minute." She stuttered as she walked into the living room.

"Yeah, okay." Jack mumbled, Tooth hung up and turned to Rapunzel who noticed Tooth's sudden change.

"Are you alright, Toothie?" Rapunzel asked walking over to her.

"Jack's outside." Tooth simply sighed, "He wants to talk."

"Do you want me to tell him to go?" Rapunzel asked.

"No, just take care of the girls" Tooth sighed pushing her hair out of her face, "I'm going to talk to him, I think he deserves that." She said biting her lip slightly, Rapunzel nodded slowly, "Alright girls I'm going to go outside for a while, I'll be back in a few minutes." She said to the girls who waved as she walked out the door. Leaning on the wall in front of her door was Jack, he looked drained, he was paler than usual, his eyes were red and puff, and his hair was even messier than usual. His was dressed in a blue hoddie that looked too big on his slender body and brown pants along with old converse; he smiled at her weakly, "Hey Tooth." He muttered with his hands in his hoddie pocket.

"Jack, you look horrible." Tooth blurted out, Jack chuckled coldly as his eyes went back to the ground.

"I didn't have a very good night" He sighed out, "My brother dropped by my place."

"He dropped by mine too," Tooth admitted nibbling on her lip.

"Aster told me," Jack muttered, "I'm sorry if he scared you," Jack said looking up at Tooth, "he could be a really scary person," Jack continued taking a step closer to the tiny girl, "He still scares the living crap out of me." Jack chuckled coldly, "I never liked being around him much," he admitted, "that's why I didn't want to bring him up." Jack explained, staring at Tooth who was listening to him intently, Jack took a deep breath and took another step towards Tooth. "I'm going to sit down on the floor; do you want to sit with me?" Jack asked pushing his back against the wall and sliding down it.

"Okay," Tooth sighed out sliding to the floor next to him, "Is it true what he said, you let your little sister drown?" She asked unable to stop her tongue.

"He told you that," Jack chuckled coldly, "why am I not surprised" he sighed leaning his head back against the wall, "She wanted to go skating, she loved skating so I offered to take her out to this pond that was near out house, it always froze over perfectly, we skated on it every year," Jack began closing his eyes, "we were out there for a while when suddenly we heard a crack and I looked down and right under our feet was a huge crack and the last thing I ever said to her was she was going to be okay and nothing was going to happen to her," he continued she saw him tremble slightly, she instinctively reached over and put a calming hand on his arm, he turned to her and she gave him a small smile, he took a deep breath and tried his best to smile back. "Before I knew it we fell in, the water was so cold and I swallowed water, I couldn't breathe and it was freezing and I knew I was going to die and I just wanted to save Emma before I died," he said closing his eyes again, "I tried to swim towards her but then hands grabbed me and pulled me out, it hurt so to breath and I couldn't talk, "Jack said his voice shivering again, "all I could do was shiver and whimper just trying to let who ever saved me know they needed to save Emma too but I tried to fight out of their hold, I tried to scream and yell but the person wouldn't let go of me," Jack said whimpering when he spoke the last words, "I passed out, when I came to I was in the hospital being treated for frostbite and James was standing over me and he wasn't crying he was smiling, that son of a bitch was smiling," Jack whimpered, "he said we're finally going to be together again just him and me, and that's when I knew my brother was sick, mentally sick and I knew he was the person who pulled me out of that pond and he let my Emma drown." Jack cried tears streaming down his eyes. Tooth wiped away his tears and hugged him pulled him into a hug letting him cry on her shoulder. He wrapped his shivering arms around her and cried into her shoulder "I should've fought harder, I should've swam faster, I should've been stronger." He cried while his body shivered.

"You tried your hardest, Jack," she whispered to him trying to comfort him, she pet his hair as he cried, "It isn't your fault." She cooed holding him tightly. Jack's shivering body held her tightly as he kept whimpering, Jack didn't like to cry, it was annoying and it hurt but for some reason being in Tooth's arms and crying his eyes out made him feel better.

"I-I did some really messed up things after that," Jack muttered as he let go of her, "I started to drink just to try to forget what happened but every time I saw my face I saw James, I saw a monster and then for some reason I felt like I need to be around him, I needed to be with him," Jack continued as Tooth ran her fingers through his hair, "I needed to understand my brother, he introduced me to Pitch Black, he was a real monster," Jack mumbled, "Pitch made my brother feel like fear was the only way he could get respect or love, Pitch started a whole organization around that belief it was called the Nightmare group they used fear to get anything they wanted and James just loved it he loved being feared," Jack explained, "I found out Pitch had this horrific plan in motion and I told the police and I knew if they figured it out that I would be hurt badly, really badly, so I ran away, I ran away as far as I could." Jack muttered, Tooth grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly, "He found me Tooth, he found you, he's going to do something bad I know it, my brother is sick and he was brainwashed to believe that Pitch was his savior, I just wish I had my old brother back, James used to be the best person, it all changed when he met Pitch." Jack said squeezing her hand back, "I just need to save him, I shouldn't have ran away from him, I should've tried to get him help."

"Jack," Tooth whispered out laying her head on his shoulder, "How can I help?" she asked, he turned to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"I need you to go stay with Aster until I know James won't hurt you," Jack answered, "I can't let anything happen to you." Jack muttered, "I don't think you can see me, for a while, James is going to be hunting me like a shark, he's going to do anything to get to me, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing something happened to you because of me." Tooth nodded slowly, her heart breaking slightly as he kissed her forehead softly, "But that doesn't mean you can't keep in touch." Jack chuckled hugging her, "I can't lose you; we're having way too much fun."

**I hope you guys like this chapter! I love you guys, thank you so much for reading, I hope you guys liked it.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Sorry this is so late, I had so much going on but here it is Chapter 16, I hope you guys like this chapter, I love you guys.**

"So you and Tooth broke up?" Astrid asked Jack who was helping her put away the sleeping mats, Jack dropped by unexpectedly to the daycare with a sad puppy dog look that Astrid couldn't turn away, the kids loved him anyway so he stayed and helped her out until their parent came to get them. Now alone in her daycare she could finally get Jack talking about his sudden appearance.

"I don't think we were ever official to begin with," he sighed tucking in the sleeping mats into the closet, "I'm not going to be able to see her until this whole James thing blows over and after I said we can keep in contact she thought it would be better if we be friends during this time so she can focus on taking care of the girls and school work," he explained to Astrid, Astrid sighed and placed a comforting hand on Jack's shoulder.

"I mean could you blame her" Aster asked rhetorically, "If I was going to have a boyfriend I would want to spend time with him and not worry that his mobster brother was going to end up killing me or something." She joked trying to lighten up the mood.

"That's just it," Jack groaned, "James ruins everything, everything I love or even like James swoops in and ruins it" Jack ranted turning to face Astrid, "It's like he gets off knowing how easy it is for him to ruin my life" Jack continued kicking a toy on the floor in anger, "It's like my life is a fly he's ripped the wings off of and now he's just picking at it to mess with it until he gets bored and finally kills it."

"Wow, you just used a metaphor, you must be really pissed" Astrid mocked as she picked up the toys on the ground and walked over to the toy bin and dropped them in, "Well you know what I think you should do," Astrid said putting her hands on her hips, "I think he should confront James, I think you have to finally let the bad blood between you two dry and get him the help he needs." She explained shifting on her feet, "I remember a time when James was just as cool as you, Frosty maybe even more and I think that changed when he met Pitch." Astrid continued, "I know if James never met Pitch, he would've been a much better person, he just needs someone to remind him of who he used to be and get him the help he desperately needs." She said sternly.

"James isn't the easiest person to come in contact with," Jack sighed running his fingers through his hair "and even if he was James would never admit he needs help." Jack continued stuffing his hands into his pockets, "He is just as stubborn as I am if not more." Jack let out staring at the ground; he looked up at Astrid who rolled her eyes.

"He just needs to know you're on your corner," Astrid said walked up to Jack, "he needs to know you're not his enemy, he needs to know you forgive him for what he's done and you're there to help him." Astrid said stabbing Jack's chest with her finger, "James was always the type of person who needed to hear that he was wanted, and maybe that's why he got so close to Pitch because Pitch actually made him feel wanted." Astrid continued as she kept poking her finger on his chest, Jack sighed and nodded, he knew that Astrid had a point and that he need to confront James once and for all but he wasn't sure he really wanted to.

"What am I supposed to do hunt him down tie him up and tell him look James you're sick and I'm going to get you help and you need to trust me even though I've told you many times I hate you and wish you were dead and instead of Emma." Jack muttered out hating himself a little more remembering the countless times those words escaped his mouth.

"Maybe not tie him up but yes talk to him," Astrid said placing her hands on his shoulder, "It's either that or runaway again." She sighed staring into his blue eyes, "And I know you don't want to do that again." She said giving him a comforting smile.

"I don't even know how I can contact him," Jack sighed out, "he always finds me."

"I'm sure you can find a way, Frosty." Astrid said squeezing his shoulders a bit, he nodded and she let go of his shoulders, suddenly his phone started to vibrate and he picked up, Astrid let go of his shoulders and walked towards the rest of the toys on the floor.

"Hello," he said as he picked up.

"Hello Jackson," a sickening familiar voice said through the phone.

"I was just talking about you, James." Jack admitted gritting his teeth.

"Oh were you," James chuckled, "I was just calling to ask you if you knew where Miss Fairy was?" James asked Jack could hear him smirk through the phone.

"It's none of your business, James." Jack growled.

"Oh but it is," James chuckled again, "You see I found her little sister just wondering about, didn't I sweetie?" he asked chuckling, Jack could hear a whimper on the other side of the phone and his heart dropped, James had Baby Tooth. "So you see Jackson, I think it's best you tell me where Miss Fairy is so she doesn't go completely mad when she realizes she lost her little sister." James chuckled, Jack growled, James was a sick individual and he would go as far as he had to, to get his target that's why he was Pitch's right hand man, he was just as sick and deprived as Pitch was.

"James, she isn't part of this, I'm the one you want, just let her go." Jack pleaded with his brother hoping the little bit of his brother would hear him.

"Oh I will," James sighed, "Once you tell me where Miss Fairy is of course, or you could always come get her yourself." James said, and Jack knew he was smirking again.

"Where are you?" Jack asked balling his fists.

"Guess, you know me pretty well." James chuckled before hanging up the phone, Jack growled before heading to the door.

"What happened?" Astrid asked following her furious friend.

"That bastard kidnapped one of Tooth's sisters." Jack growled at her, "I'm going to kill him."

"Jack you have to think rationally, you have to call the police." Astrid said following him out of the daycare.

"If he sees cops he'll run and he'll take her with him," Jack explained, "Pitch taught him how to get out of situations like this," Jack continued as he opened his car door, "I'm going to drag him to the cops bloody and broken if I have to but he's not getting away with this." Jack growled hopping into his car, "I need you to do me a favor and call Tooth and tell her I'm going to get Baby Tooth back." He said before slamming his car door and driving off. Jack knew exactly where his brother would be, James had a thing for horror movies, he was going to be somewhere a horror movie was going to take place and the only place Jack could think of was the cabin their father owned, he drove full speed towards the cabin. Once he arrived the sun was completely gone from the sky and the forest was even more eerie than it always been, this place brought back horrible memories, not too far from the cabin was where Emma died, Jack was ready to face his brother, he was ready to tear his brother apart. Jack walked into the cabin that was lit by candles; James and Baby Tooth were nowhere to be found. "James?" Jack called out.

"Jack!" Jack heard from behind him, he turned around to see Baby Tooth running right towards him, Jack crouched down and hugged her tightly, she hugged him back and giggled, "When did you change your hair?" she asked pulling on his hair as she hugged him, "I thought you changed it to black?" she questioned letting go of him.

"No, Baby Tooth I didn't," Jack sighed, "Are you okay?" he asked looking over her to see if James did anything to her.

"I'm fine, Jack," Baby Tooth giggled, "Why are acting so weird all of a sudden?" Baby Tooth asked in her confusion, "You said you were going to bring me Ice Cream where is it?" she asked tilting her head slightly.

"Baby Tooth, the man who brought you here wasn't me," Jack explained to the seven year old who giggled.

"Don't play games Jack I know it was you, you said so," the seven year old giggled, "we were playing the games we played at my house, and you were even telling the same jokes." She explained with a comforting smile on her face. Jack let out a sigh of relief, James didn't hurt her, he was trying to keep her comfortable, he wasn't trying to scare her he was trying to make her feel safe. It remind him of the times James used to play with Emma, he wasn't all bad, he was just confused, James was still in there somewhere and Jack needed to get him out.

"Okay, why don't we get out of here," Jack said picking up the seven year old, "Why don't we get you back to Tooth, huh?" he asked tickling the girl as he headed to the door.

"Okay," she giggled as she kept pulling on Jack's hair, "Are you sure you didn't change your hair?" Baby Tooth asked.

"I'm sure," Jack chuckled.

"Ah looks like you've arrived." James said with a smirk on his face and ice cream in his hand. Baby Tooth's eyes widen as she stared at the black haired Jack.

"How- How are you doing that Jack?" Baby Tooth asked turning to Jack.

"It's magic," James chuckled sweetly, "Here you go Baby, why don't you go play in the other room while me and Jack two talk a little while." He suggested handing her the ice cream, Baby Tooth nodded with a smile on her face before wiggling out of Jack's hold and running into the other room.

"James," Jack let out as he stared at his brother, James lifted up the other ice cream cone and smirked.

"It's your favorite."

***Gasp* What will happen next, find out next time! Lol I hope you guys like this Chapter, I'm sorry this is so late I had so much going on but I'm trying my hardest to keep on schedule. I love you guys so much, thanks for reading! **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Wow I've been gone for a while, I'm so sorry guys I'm a dick, I know. But I wasn't about to stop writing, I had so much going on but I decided to update anyway I promise the next chapter will not take this long to be up I'm so sorry guys! **

"I'm going to kill you," Jack growled at his brother who was smirking at him.

"Oh Jack don't say things you don't mean." James chuckled as he brought the ice cream to his lips and licked it, "Are you sure you don't want some?" James asked offering Jack the ice cream, Jack let out another growl before reaching over and grabbing the ice cream out of James' hand and throwing it on the ground. James let out an audible gasp as he looked down at the ruined ice cream, "My ice cream." He sighed as his eyes darted back up to Jack, "Now that was just," James was interrupted by Jack's fist. Jack aimed right for his jaw; James staggered back a little from the force of the punch, he reached for his jaw to check if it was broken but before he could reach Jack punched him again. James staggered back again as another punch hit him, Jack's fist were hard and full of the anger he was feeling, Jack grabbed James by the collar of his shirt pulling him close to him. "Fuck your ice cream." Jack growled before kneeing his brother in the stomach, "Fuck your stupid group." Jack cursed before punching his brother again, "Fuck Pitch," he growled upper cutting his brother, "and mostly Fuck you." He spat pushing letting his brother fall to the floor; he kicked his stomach one last time as James began to laugh.

"Wasn't that fun, Jack?" James laughed, "I know how long you've been wanting to do that." He chuckled rolling on his back, "Why did you stop?" he asked still laughing, Jack stared down at his brother and turned away walking towards the room Baby Tooth ran into. Jack walked up to Baby Tooth who was playing with some of Emma's old dolls, he lifted her up in her arms and gave her a warm smile, "Baby Tooth I need you to do me a big favor and call your sister for me, okay?" he asked, Baby Tooth nodded happily as he handed her his phone, "I need you to tell her you are okay and I'm with you and I need you to tell her to bring Bunny to this address," he said pulling out a piece of paper with the address to the cabin, "I also need you to tell her I am very sorry for this." Baby Tooth nodded before kissing Jack on the cheek.

"She'll forgive you, Jack." Baby Tooth assured, "Tooth always says people deserve to be forgiven." She said before Jack but her down.

"Some people do," Jack mumbled as he tousled her hair, "Now go on and call her, I'll be with Jack one, don't come out of this room unless I tell you to okay?" Jack said, Baby Tooth nodded again as she typed in her sister's number into Jack's phone. Jack sighed as he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him; James was sitting against the wall on the opposite side of the room smirking at Jack as he held his stomach.

"What are you going to do, Jack?" James asked staring intently at his brother.

"Nothing," Jack answered sitting down in front of his brother, "I'm not going to do anything to you." Jack continued reaching into his sweater pocket and pulling out the black horse Aster gave him, "Pitch used to call these his fearling right?" Jack asked staring down at the horse.

"Or Nightmares," James said trying to figure out what his brother was planning.

"He used to call his followers that too, right?" Jack asked his eyes slightly shifting to catch his brother's, "His nightmares, his fearling?" he questioned.

"What are you playing at, Jackson?" James asked curiously seeing a mischievous smile run across Jack's face for just a second.

"I'm not playing at anything, I'm just asking." Jack chuckled putting the horse between them, "Remember when you first met Pitch he was the owner of some thrift shop and it was raining and you were mad at me so you ran inside to get away from me and he gave you his trench coat because you looked cold."

"Yeah, I remember." James said his eyes shifting to the horse, "It was the day I stopped feeling so alone, I finally found someone who understood me." He explained reaching over to grab the toy horse. Jack chuckled as he stood up and walked over to the wall James was sitting against and sitting down next to his brother.

"I don't think that's true." Jack sighed grabbing the horse right out of James' hands, "I think you were just lonely and angry so Pitch took advantage of that." Jack sighed.

"That's not true." James spat turning to Jack, "Pitch only had the best intentions in mind for me."

"Was it him?" Jack asked, James looked at his brother with a confused expression before Jack sighed, "Was it him who told you I loved Emma more than I loved you?" Jack asked James was a little taken back by his sudden question; James turned away from his brother and stared at the ground.

"I could see it," James muttered, "You always wanted to be around her, you always wanted to play with her, you always liked her best." James muttered still staring at the floor, "Pitch just made it even more clear, how much you rather be with her than with me, he just made me see it better." James continued, "Pitch told me if I wanted things to go back to the way things were before Emma was around I had to get rid of her." James explained his voice shaking slightly.

"Is that why you let her drown?" Jack asked, an uncomfortable silence feel between the brothers as the question hung in the air.

"Yes," James admitted, "when I saw you and her in the water I knew I could save both of you but Pitch's words were still in my head," James continued his eyes shifting towards Jack who was listening intently, "I just wanted my brother back," James let out in an almost whimper, "but I didn't want to lose Emma either," James continued, "when I realized what I was doing I tried to save her I really did, I spend almost an hour just pounding on her chest trying to wake her up, Dad was the one who finally pulled me off her and took you and called the police." James said as tears streamed down his voice he wiped one of his tears away as he turned away from his brother again, "When I realized what I did, I told Pitch and he was proud of me, he told me I had something great in me something people should fear, and then you wanted to be around me more and more and I figured I did something right." James chuckled dryly, "Then you started drinking and Pitch started talking about really terrible things and I realized what I really did and I just didn't want to lose anyone anymore, so I kept doing what Pitch told me to." James sighed, "I'm a monster Jack." James whimpered out, Jack stared his brother, he knew how good of an actor his brother could be but even during his best acting he couldn't cry but there he was whimpering and crying. Jack didn't know what he was feeling; he knew the brother he remembered from before Emma died was still in there somewhere under the monster James became. Jack stood up and grabbed his brother by his collar forcing him to his feet and he hugged him tightly.

"I don't hate you, James." Jack said still hugging his brother, "I never hated you." He sighed as James began to cry like baby into his shoulder. "I forgive you." Jack said finally feeling a burden fall off his shoulders. James cried even harder as he hugged his brother back.

"I'm so sorry, Jack." James' cried digging his face deeper into his brother's shoulder as his body began to shake furiously, "I'm so fucking sorry," he continued, "everything I've done, the person I became I'm so sorry I couldn't save Emma," he cried clutching his brother as his he would disappear if he let go of him, "I'm a monster, I'm a fucking monster." He cried. Jack held his trembling brother patting his back as he cried. Baby Tooth ran out of the room she was playing in and ran towards the two brothers hugging James by the leg trying to comfort him as well, James only cried more when he turned to see the little girl. James let go of Jack and went on his knees to hug Baby Tooth, she began to pet his head whispering "It's okay, I forgive you, it's okay." Over and over into the man's ear which just made James hug the mall girl tighter. Jack felt tears begin to run down his cheeks as he put his hand on his brother's head tousling his hair slightly.

**I hope you guys like this chapter, I thought about it a lot. I love you guys I'm so sorry it's so late. I promise it will not take this long for the next chapter to be up! **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Gosh, I'm an asshole. How long has it been, too long I'm so freaking sorry, I love you guys so much, I really hope you guys like this chapter.**

"He's dead, the moment I see 'em!" Aster yelled as he held Tooth, "He's dead!" he threatened as he ran his hand through her hair trying to comfort her.

"She's with Jack," Flynn said tightening his grip on the steering wheel, "nothing is going to happen to her as long as Jack is there, he wouldn't let anything happen to her." Flynn continued defending his longtime friend. Rapunzel placed her hand on her husband's shoulder trying to calm his nerves. "I can't say the same thing about James, though." Flynn muttered, "Jack didn't seem very merciful the last time I talked to him."

"Jack wouldn't hurt James," Tooth mumbled under her breath, "he wouldn't hurt anyone, she's safe with Jack." Tooth muttered trying to comfort herself more than anyone else in the car.

"Yeah," Rapunzel agreed, "Jack can handle this I'm sure everything is fine." Rapunzel said turning to her friend and giving her a comforting smile. When they reached the cabin Aster and Flynn made it clear that the girls shouldn't come out until they came back to get them, the girls reluctantly agreed and Rapunzel took Aster's place and comforted Tooth. Aster and Flynn entered the cabin cautiously, they found themselves staring at Jack sitting against a wall with James's sleeping head on his shoulder and Baby Tooth's head laying on Jack's lap also sleeping as he ran his fingers through his hair. When Jack noticed him all he did was put his finger to his lips and let out a quiet "Shh." Flynn looked at Jack who looked like he's been crying, then shifting his eyes to James who was still whimpering slightly, and finally to Baby Tooth who looked perfectly content sleeping on Jack's lap, he turned to Aster who was also studying the sight before him. "Come get her," Jack whispered to Aster, "Flynn help me with James." He said simply as both men approached the trio silently, Aster picked up Baby Tooth into his arms and waited for Jack and Flynn to carry out James. Jack and Flynn put James into the back seat of Jack's car and went towards Flynn's car where he could see Aster waiting outside for them. "What happened in there Frost?" Aster asked as soon as Jack as in hearing range.

"I had a heart to heart with my brother" Jack sighed as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, "He's not a bad person, he was just manipulated by a bad person." Jack muttered as he looked into the window of the car where he could see Tooth kissing Baby Tooth's head. "He was following orders when he took Baby Tooth," Jack explained, "he was following orders when he let Emma drowned and he hates himself for it." Jack continued still staring into the window, "If Tooth wants to press charges James is okay with that, he's going to stay at my house for a while until Pitch's trail is over, I'm more than sure that if Pitch finds him he'll make him hate himself even more." Jack said turning his head towards his head, "I can't let him hurt him anymore, he's the last family I have," he explained before turning back to his car, "If Tooth wants to press charges can you tell her to do it as soon as possible, I'm not going to be sticking around much longer after this." He muttered as he started walking towards his car, "Tell her I understand if she never wants to see me again and I'm not going to bother her anymore, tell her I'm sorry."

"Wait Jack," Aster called out as Jack got into the driver's seat of his car, "ya don't have to go." He yelled out.

"Yeah Jack," Flynn agreed, "I don't want to lose my best friend again." Flynn said jogging towards Jack's car, "You're not along in this anymore." Flynn assured; Jack glanced back up at them for a second before and closed the door and began to drive off. The two men sighed sadly as they got back into the car, "Where did Jack go?" Rapunzel asked, "Where's he taking his brother?"

"Home," Flynn sighed, "Tooth Jack said if you're going to press charges to do it soon because he's not planning to stay long and I'm sure where he goes James is going to go as well." Flynn explained starting the car. Tooth stared down at her little sister who was sleeping happily in her arms and she sighed before shaking her head no and continued to cuddle with her sister. When they got home Aster stayed with her for the night, and they waited patiently until the morning to talk to Baby Tooth. "Are you okay, Baby?" Tooth asked a groggy Baby Tooth as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Mmhm," Baby Tooth simple let out rubbing her eyes, "Jack's brother is really nice," she giggled sleepily, "I want to play with him again one day, he's really lonely you know." She said seriously as she climbed on to a chair.

"We'll see, Baby," Tooth sighed as she walked up to her sister and hugged her. After a week everything fell back to its usual routine, Tooth didn't want to avoid Jack but she knew that Jack was sorting out things in her own life and she didn't want to be another thing for him to worry about. She sighed as she stared into the black computer before her "Hey Tooth," she heard from behind her, she turned around to see Hiccup smiling as he placed his hands on her shoulder, "Feeling alright?" he asked squeezing them lightly.

"Yeah," she sighed tilting her head back so she can rest in on Hiccup's stomach, "I'm just thinking about stuff." She admitted before staring back at the computer, "Have you spoken to him?" she asked as Hiccup sat down on the office chair next to her.

"Yeah," Hiccup sighed as he lied his head on the empty space on the desk, "Flynn has been dragging me over there almost every day to try to talk him out of moving."

"He's really moving?" Tooth asked feeling her heart clench up a little. Hiccup lifted his head and opened his mouth to talk but before he could the door opened and they both looked up to see a familiar sight. Jack walked in wearing a loose fitting blue sweatshirt, brown jeans, and vans followed by his twin brother dressed in a black hoodie, dark jeans, and boots, James froze immediately and began to turn around only to be stopped by Jack who yanked him forward, "Go ahead." Jack said pushing him towards the reception desk. James stood awkwardly in front of the desk before pulling something out of his pocket and putting it on the desk, it was a wood carven of a small pixie holding a tooth.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you, Miss Fairy," James said with his hands in his pocket, "I made this as an offering of peace you don't have to accept it but I really am sorry." He apologized, Tooth and Hiccup stared at James who was looked more like six year old who just got told Santa Claus isn't real then anyone to fear. Tooth stood up and walked up to James and wrapped her arms around him, his body stiffened but eventually he hugged back. Tooth sighed before letting go of the other man and picking up the wood carving, "If you ever do anything to my little sisters again I'll punch your tooth out." She threatened before her beautiful smile appeared on her lips again, "Thank you James, and please call me Tooth." She giggled.

"I," James began before closing his mouth again and giving her an awkward smile, "No, thank you, Tooth." He sighed before turning towards his brother who was standing outside the clinic leaning against the window, "Also, Tooth, if I can ask you for a very big favor." He said cautiously.

"What is it, James?" she asked curiously.

"Can you please talk to my brother," James asked, "he really misses you and I fear he's going to really regret leaving you." James explained.

"I didn't think want to cause more trouble for him" Tooth said shifting on her feet, "He's going a lot." James put a comforting hand on Tooth's shoulder and smiled at her happily.

"Trust me, Tooth, you'll be a great help." James said before letting his hand drop off her shoulder, "See you later, Hiccup." He said as he turned to Hiccup.

"You bet, James." Hiccup chuckled as they watched the man walk out of the clinic, "Are you going to talk to him?" Hiccup asked Tooth as she made her way back to the seat behind the reception desk.

"Yes," Tooth answered simple, "as soon as I can." She promised herself with a small smile on her face. After work Tooth made her way to Astrid's daycare to pick up the girls, after she made them dinner and Aster came over to watch them, she made her way to Jack's apartment. She knock and waited patiently outside the door, she could hear someone on the other end yelling and then the door was yanked opened to reveal a very disheveled looking Jack. "Tooth," he let out in surprise, "what are you doing here?" he asked walking out of his apartment and closing the door behind him.

"I wanted to talk to you," Tooth admitted, "I wanted to make sure you are okay." she continued as still shifting on her feet with her heart beating out of control. Jack smiled and grabbed her face kissing her softly on her lips making her heart feel like it was going to explode, Jack wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "I missed you." Jack whispered into her hair, "I've missed you more than I thought I would."

"I've missed you too, Jack." Tooth giggled wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm so sorry I haven't tried to contact you," Jack sighed, "I should've gone to see you sooner," Jack muttered, "I didn't want to hurt you again."

"You're not going to hurt me Jack," Tooth giggled, "I won't let you hurt me." Jack and Tooth stayed in each other's arms as they told each other how much they missed each other.

**I love you guys so much! I've been trying to put this up for a while but so much has been going on and I just couldn't find the time. I understand if you guys hate me, I've been thinking about you guys the whole time, I've really been trying to put this up you guys, I'm so freaking sorry this is so late. I love you guys so much! **


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue

**Last chapter you guys! I love you guys thank you for sticking with me! **

"This is truly impossible!" James yelled as he fell to his knees in defeat.

"It's not that hard, James." Baby Tooth giggled, "You just have to follow the little person dancing on the TV." Baby Tooth explained as she gestured towards the TV. James stood up again fixing collar before turning to Baby Tooth, "Ready to try again?" Baby Tooth asked giggling, James nodded intently as he turned back to the TV ready to dance ready to dance. Jack tried not to laugh as he watched his twin awkwardly dance beside Baby Tooth, Tooth on the other hand giggled slightly as she entered the room with Lila "Baby Tooth this has to be the last round we have to go to Rapunzel's house." Tooth called out as she turned to Jack and fixed his tie.

"I don't get why we all have to go" Jack groaned, "Aster and Merida are just going to try to kill me again." He complained as Toothiana fixed his collar, she reached up and grabbed his face squeezing his cheeks in so his lips would pucker.

"Because Rapunzel wants us all to welcome the new baby home," Tooth said before kissing his puckered lips, "Don't you want to see your new godchild." she giggled as she went on her tippy-toes and tried to fix his hair.

"I already saw him!" Jack groaned as he crouched down slightly so Tooth can fix his hair more comfortably.

"Stop complaining, Jacky!" James yelled as he tried his best to copy the little figure's dance moves, "Just roll with it." James chuckled.

"See why can't you be like James," Tooth mocked as she took a step back to stare at Jack, he was wearing a ice blue button down shirt, a black tie, brown jeans, and brown vans much to Tooth's dismay. Tooth was wearing a grey-green dress that stopped a little above her knees, she curled her hair, and put on her only pair of black high-heels which weren't very high. She put Baby Tooth in a navy dress because she insisted to match with James because he was her date to the celebration, and she put her hair in a fancy bun with her favorite bright green flower accessory. Tooth put Lila in a pink dress with her hair up so she won't fuss with it much. James was wearing a navy button down shirt, black pants, black dress shoes, and a green tie to match Baby Tooth's accessory which Baby Tooth insisted on him to wear. After the game finished James cleaned up the game station as Tooth fixed up Baby Tooth's hair "Okay, you guys let's start heading out." Tooth called out taking a last look at her little sister. The five of them filed out and into the car arriving at Rapunzel's house a few minutes late because Tooth forgot her purse. "The Frost Fairy Family has arrived!" Baby Tooth and James yelled out as they entered the house.

"Yay," Rapunzel giggled as she ran over to meet them at the door dressed in a beautiful purple dress, "come on in you guys." She yelled out as she greeted them at the door.

"Looking gorgeous as ever, Rapunzel." James greeted as he hugged Rapunzel.

"Oh you're always so charming." She giggled as she walked towards Jack who was holding Lila.

"He's right you know," Jack chuckled as he kissed Rapunzel on the cheek, Rapunzel giggled as she kissed Lila on the forehead before walking up to Tooth and practically jumping on her almost toppling both of them over.

"Toothie, I'm a mommy!" she cried out happily as she swayed side to side as they hugged.

"I know, Punzie, it's amazing." Tooth giggled as they hugged.

"I can't believe it!" Rapunzel giggled letting her friend go, "You're next!" she said poking Tooth's stomach.

"No, no, no!" Aster cried out as he made his way inside, "Toothie is never having a lil' ankle biter, hell she's never getting married!" Aster said as he wrapped his arms protectively around his best friend, "This Shelia has enough already, she has two little sister to take care of, not to mention the Frost twins that are always at her place!"

"Hey!" the twins yelled as they turned to Aster, "We are not always at her place!" they said defensively.

"Yeah, yeah whatever ya say, ya frostbites," Aster said pulling his best friend closer to him, "She's not having kids of her own until I'm dead and buried!" Aster announced as Tooth tried to get out of his hold.

"I can arrange that," James chuckled slyly gaining him a glare from Aster.

"Alright, that's about enough" Jack chuckled putting down Lila and reaching over to pull Tooth out of Aster's hold, "We're not getting married let alone having kids anytime soon." Jack chuckled as he spun Tooth around so he can wrap his arms around her waist, "plus it's like we have three kids of our own already." He said as he put his chin on Tooth's head, "There's Baby Tooth, Lila, and of course my least favorite of James." Jack chuckled as he brother stuck his tongue out at him as Baby Tooth pulled him deeper into the house.

"I am not a child!" he called out from the distance, "and If I was I would be the favorite!" he chuckled.

"That explains why you guys are always over her place," Merida chuckled as she walked in with her three younger brother, "Go play, kiddies." She said as they ran in the house.

"You brought the demon children!" Jack gasped dramatically before chuckling.

"Of course I did Frost loser," Merida mocked as she kissed Rapunzel on the cheek, "Tooth why did ya bring that twin, where's James he's the good one." Merida joked as she and Tooth hugged.

"Because I'm her favorite twin." Jack said as he hugged Merida quickly.

"You're no one's favorite, Frostbite." Aster chuckled, "Come on, Shelia lets go make sure those ankle biters don't destroy the house." He said as he put his arm around Merida's shoulders pulling her along with him as he walked into the house.

"Those two should just get together already," Jack groaned as he watched them walk into the house, "They both hate me and like James better." He explained as he wrapped his arm around Tooth's shoulders.

"Not to mention Merida tried to shoot you with a bow and arrow and Aster hit you with a boomerang," Rapunzel giggled as she walked past Tooth and Jack, "Come on in you guys, let's go see little Flynn." She said as she led the way into the house. "Jack!" Astrid called out as she walked over to him pulling Hiccup with her.

"Astrid!" Jack yelled out happily as they hugged and parted to do their handshake as Hiccup and Tooth hugged.

"I thought you were never going to show!" Astrid chuckled as she hit him playfully on the arm, "I thought I was going to be stranded her with only Hiccup as company." She joked.

"At least I'm good at that," Hiccup chuckled as he put his arm around Astrid's waist.

"Tooth would never let me live it down if I didn't show up." Jack chuckled as he placed his arm once again around Tooth's shoulders.

"I still can't believe, Astrid the merciless ended up with Hiccup the awkward." Flynn said as he entered the room with his new baby boy in his arms, "I just couldn't picture it." Flynn joked as he walked over to the four of them.

"I can't believe a thief like you would become a father." Jack mocked as stared down at the baby in his arms, "Hey there little buddy." Jack said as Flynn slowly let Jack hold him.

"I can't believe Toothie is giving you the time of day." Flynn retorted.

"I second that!" Merida and Aster yelled in unison. Jack and Tooth chuckled as they began to play with the new little boy in Jack's arms. Everything seemed to fall into place during the last year. James was settled in his own apartment a few blocks away from Jack's. Astrid and Hiccup got together from some mistake Jack was sure cupid made. Rapunzel and Eugen had their first baby, which they named Flynn and if Jack was pressed he had to admit the baby was adorable. Jack got a job with Astrid and decided to go back to school to become a teacher. As for Tooth she was still happily on her way to become a dentist. Jack was happy for the first time in too many years and so was Tooth. Their life was still difficult and there was many rough patches to come but they knew together they can get through it. As Jack sat down on the couch pulling Tooth along with him as everyone fought to get a hold of the new addition to their weird little family. Jack put his arm around Tooth happily as he basked in his new family. Tooth lied her head on Jack's shoulder with the same happy smile as him. He smiled as James lifted up Baby Tooth so she could get a better view of the baby. He chuckled as he watched Merida and Aster chased around Merida's three demon little brothers. He couldn't help but smile when he watched Rapunzel freak Astrid out with all the questions about her relationship with Hiccup. Jack turned to the girl that he had his arm around and he felt his heart pick up speed. Even after so long she gave him butterflies, she made his heart speed up, and hell there were times when he had no idea why such an amazing girl ever gave him the time of day but he was happy she did. Jack sighed happily pulling Toothiana closer to him "Hey Tooth." He muttered.

"Yeah, Jack?" Tooth replied looking at him.

"I love you." He mumbled as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, Jack." She giggled.

"You know what?" Jack began as he looked back at the people before him, she hummed in reply, "I think we should get married, someday soon." Jack chuckled.

"Is that a proposal, Frost?" Tooth asked turning to him with a familiar blush on her face.

"Yeah maybe," Jack sighed, "I left the ring at home though."

"Then yes." Tooth giggled, "I need to see the ring though." She said happily as they turned to the sight before them, "But let's not tell them yet."

"That sounds like a smart plan." Jack sighed happily.

**The end has come, I know it hurts but it's about time. This my first fanfic and I hope you guys liked it I had a lot of fun writing it. Alright so since I finished my first semester of college I'm going to have a lot of time in my hands. I'm planning to write another Rainbow Snowcone fanfiction. Let me know if you guys think I should. I'll be working on more things during my break and hopefully you guys liked this last chapter I really liked writing it. I love you guys, thanks for everything! **


End file.
